Nocif
by Sehaltiel
Summary: Nocif : qui est de nature à nuire à l'organisme. Qui est dangereux, pernicieux. " Je ne le savais pas encore, mais Kiba était nocif à ma personne. " POV Kankurô. Two Shot.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour bonjour, chers lectrices et lecteurs !  
>Et oui, je sais ce que vous pensez : "Mais il n'est pas mort, lui, encore ?". Et bien non !<p>

En plus, je reviens avec un tout nouveau projet ! Et là encore, j'ai une idée de ce que vous vous dites : "Mais non ! Tu n'arrives déjà pas à tenir une histoire, pourquoi en commencer une deuxième ?". Et bien en fait... celle-ci est terminée.  
>Nanarusasu et une autre lectrice (dont je n'ai plus le nom sur ce site, mais seulement sur facebook, désolé...) m'ont mis au défi d'écrire cette fanfiction, parce que je voulais un KibaKankurô dans la fanfiction Un Effleurement de Nanarusasu, et qu'elle refusait de le faire juste pour me faire plaisir XD<br>Ah, et deuxième point important du pari : il y a un lemon dans le deuxième chapitre. Puis, disons que... Ba il n'est pas crade, mais il n'est pas gentil non plus, quoi. Le rating va en conséquence, vous serez prévenu.

Enfin, avant de vous laisser avec la lecture, je tiens à vous dire que c'est assez différent de ce que j'ai fait jusque là. Ici, pas autant de prise de tête du perso'. Deux chapitres (même s'ils s'étalent sur 27 pages), c'pas assez pour s'attarder trop sur la torture psychologique. Kankurô est également BIEN moins poli que mon Kiba de l'autre fanfiction. Et tout est plus... subtil, comme je le disais sur ma page facebook. J'espère avoir réussi à transmettre ce que je voulais, mais c'pas gagné, parce que c'est moins habituel. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! En tout cas, je serais amusé si vous trouviez la vraie signification du titre et si vous en déduisiez les bonnes choses avec ce chapitre là. Huhu :3

P.S : j'écris sur un format Word, donc la mise en page est plus jolie si vous la mettez en 1/2. Après, libre à vous de faire comme vous le souhaitez =)

**Titre :** Nocif

**Genre :** Yaoi, POV Kankurô, lemon. Pour le reste, vous verrez bien. Y'a un peu de tout.

**Résumé :** _Nocif : qui est de nature à nuire à l'organisme. Qui est dangereux, pernicieux. " Je ne le savais pas encore, mais Kiba était nocif à ma personne. "_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nocif<strong>

Un long bâillement m'échappa. Ce faisant, je quittais des yeux pour la première fois depuis des heures la partition sur laquelle je travaillais. M'informant de l'heure en jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil, je m'aperçus avec surprise qu'il était pratiquement deux heures du matin. Un long soupir franchit mes lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me coucher tôt, me plaignis-je.

Décidant de me dégourdir les muscles l'espace d'un instant, je me levais de mon bureau et fit le tour de ma chambre en marchant, étirant mes bras, malaxant mon cou endolori par une position statique. Cela ne prit pas bien longtemps, au vu de l'étroitesse de ma chambre d'étudiant, et je décidai d'ouvrir le frigo miniature dans le coin de la pièce pour prendre l'une des bières qui m'y attendaient, bien au frais. La force de l'habitude aidant, je l'ouvris en une seconde et en but quelques gorgées avant de profiter de l'air frais de l'extérieur en m'accoudant à ma balustrade.

Sans surprise, je constatais en examinant les différentes résidences universitaires aux alentours que je n'étais pas le seul à veiller aussi tard. Avec un sourire, je devinais que, comme d'habitude, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir négligé mon travail et que, comme d'habitude, nous étions forcés de rattraper le retard pendant la nuit. Pourtant, je devrais être habitué à cette fac'. J'étais en cinquième et dernière année de master en informatique, où je m'étais orienté plus spécifiquement sur les réseaux et la sécurité des systèmes. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de plus excitant au monde, mais ça me convenait et je faisais mon petit bonhomme de chemin, des résultats parfaitement corrects ponctuant mon avancée. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Notre fac', appelée Konoha, était en réalité une sorte de mini-ville étudiante. On y trouvait de tout, du fast-food au coiffeur, en passant par la supérette et la laverie automatique. Au début, c'était assez déboussolant, surtout à cause du fait que la moyenne d'âge de cette pseudo-ville était aux alentours de vingt-deux ans, mais comme tous, je m'y étais vite fait. De plus, si j'étais dans la section scientifique, il n'en était pas moins que ce complexe universitaire abritait des formations dans de nombreux domaines, et que tous ceux-ci bénéficiaient d'un programme au top, assurant un très bon enseignement dans chacun d'eux. Cependant, une telle renommée n'apportait pas que des avantages, et la formation restait stricte, si bien que de plusieurs centaines en première année, nous n'étions dorénavant pas plus de vingt dans ma classe. Rien d'insurmontable, en somme, mais il fallait être rigoureux et organisé.

... Ce que j'avais parfois un peu de mal à faire. Quittant ma fenêtre, je revins à mon bureau, posant ce qui restait de ma bière dans un coin - ou en tout cas suffisamment loin pour que je ne l'ai pas renversée - à côté d'autres cadavres de bières que je n'avais pas encore eu le courage d'amener à l'extérieur. Obligé de plisser les yeux car la fatigue me rattrapait, je tentais de lire les notes que j'avais griffonnées dans la soirée sur une partition vierge. Imaginant les notes que je ne pouvais jouer à cause de mes voisins qui apprécieraient probablement un peu de calme à une heure si avancée, je hochai la tête, plutôt satisfait de moi.

La musique ne faisait bien évidemment pas partie de mon cursus en informatique. Cependant, un ami à moi avait eu l'idée d'ouvrir une sorte de club nocturne de musique. Ainsi, une fois tous les cours terminés, nous avions la possibilité d'emprunter une salle insonorisée de la section musique pour nous exercer. À mon inscription, je connaissais déjà quelques bases, mais ces quatre années à m'entraîner quotidiennement - ou presque - m'avaient permis d'atteindre un niveau correct. Sans compter que ça me permettait de faire autre chose que de rester devant un écran d'ordinateur toute la journée.

Bâillant une nouvelle fois à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je décidais finalement d'aller me coucher, profitant d'une bonne nuit de sommeil réparatrice. Inutile de forcer plus que nécessaire alors que j'allais avoir besoin d'énergie pour la journée du lendemain.

**[...]**

Les cours de la matinée terminés, mon pote Yahiko et moi partions dans un fastfood nous prendre un déjeuner. Lui, c'était un grand roux au visage carré, les yeux noirs, bien bâti et toujours de bonne humeur. Hélas pour moi, je savais pour lui avoir demandé qu'il n'était pas gay, et j'avais dû faire une croix sur lui il y avait un moment. Pourtant, malgré tout, il était la seule personne que je considérais encore vraiment comme un ami, ici. La plupart de mes autres camarades avaient quitté l'école pour différentes raisons, et si plus ou moins tout le monde était au courant de mon orientation sexuelle, cela n'empêchait pas le milieu informatique de notre école d'être un peu vieux jeu, et je n'étais pas toujours très bien accepté par mes compatriotes. En soit, je me fichais éperdument de l'avis de ces sinistres crétins et je le leur avais bien fait comprendre, le jour où, énervé par les remarques homophobes de l'un d'eux, je lui avais asséné une droite qui l'avait étalé au sol. Il avait moins fait le malin lorsqu'il avait fallu expliquer à tout le monde qu'une tapette avait causé cette vilaine ecchymose sur son visage. Depuis, on avait décidé de me foutre la paix, et seul Yahiko reparlait encore parfois de ce passage qu'il avait trouvé, d'après ses dires, hilarant.

Comme d'habitude puisque nous étions entourés d'étudiants, le fastfood était blindé de monde, mais Yahiko me convainquit de rester de peu.

- Ce cours m'a lessivé ! s'exclama-t-il en s'installant à une table. Heureusement que ce bon gros burger est là pour me remonter le moral !

Amusé par sa remarque et son enthousiasme, je ne pus toutefois m'empêcher une petite remarque.

- Il va falloir que je te surveille. Si tu continues à manger n'importe quoi, le corps de rêve que tu as va en prendre un coup. Je serais dégoûté si ça devait arriver.

- Tu peux parler, Kankurô, rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac. Tu n'as encore pas assez dormi cette nuit et tu as de gros cernes autour des yeux. Un peu plus et on dirait ton frère.

- Mon frère est plutôt beau gosse dans son genre, tu sais. Il a plus de succès que toi avec les filles, en tout cas !

Faisant mine d'être vexé, Yahiko tourna la tête dans le sens opposé au mien. Je savais toutefois que ce n'était qu'un jeu, pour lui comme pour moi, et je me décidai à entamer mon propre repas.

Le frère dont nous parlions juste à l'instant s'appelle Gaara. Plus jeune que moi de deux ans - j'en avais vingt-trois - il était plutôt du genre renfermé, même si depuis quelques années, sa rencontre avec un certain Uzumaki Naruto lui avait permis de s'ouvrir un peu plus au monde. Sa vie n'avait pas toujours été facile, et bien que je le considérasse et le protégeasse du mieux que je le pouvais, je n'avais jamais été très démonstratif avec lui, si bien que nous entretenions une relation étrange, lui et moi. Physiquement, nous ne nous ressemblions pas du tout. Alors qu'il était un garçon roux à la peau très pâle, j'étais plus grand que lui, brun à la peau plus mate. Le seul point sur lequel nous étions similaires, c'était sur le fait que nous étions canons, tous les deux. Non, sérieux ! De plus, comme le laissait entendre Yahiko à l'instant, Gaara possédait deux types de tatouages sur le visage. Le premier était un kanji japonais sur le front, tandis que le deuxième était moins conventionnel. Il avait fait cercler ses yeux de noir, rendant son regard intimidant au possible. Toutefois, le Naruto cité avait commencé à le changer, et le bougre de petit frère commençait à avoir un franc succès auprès de la gent féminine. Je me réjouissais pour lui, lui qui avait dû passer par plusieurs épreuves difficiles dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, c'était notre famille au grand complet, les Sabaku, qui avait eu à affronter diverses épreuves, mais il avait toujours eu plus de mal que les autres à se remettre de certains événements en particulier.

Le brouhaha incessant au sein du fastfood commençant à me taper sur les nerfs, je décidai de réengager la discussion avec Yahiko, histoire de penser à autre chose.

- Au fait, Yahiko. Tu pourras me filer les clés de la salle de musique ?

- Tu vas y aller ce soir ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

- J'aurais aimé tester un ou deux trucs, oui. J'ai travaillé tard sur ma partition.

- Ce qui explique les cernes, se moqua-t-il. Okay, tiens, tu peux les prendre. Je me demande même pourquoi je ne te les laisse pas tout le temps. Tu passes plus de temps que moi là-bas. Dire que je suis censé être le président de ce groupe... !

Ce disant, il fouilla dans ses poches pour sortir un trousseau de clés qu'il me tendit.

- Tu n'es juste pas assez rigoureux, c'est tout, expliquai-je. Et fainéant, aussi.

- Pas totalement faux. Ou alors c'est juste toi qui es un malade. C'est pas comme si on avait le temps de s'ennuyer, ici.

- Moi, ça m'amuse. Je ne vois pas ça comme du boulot.

Il me scruta durant un instant de son regard sceptique.

- C'est ce que je disais, conclut-il. Tu es barge.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

- Mange et tais-toi, ce sera plus constructif.

Ma remarque le fit rire, et il ne s'arrêta pas de parler malgré mon ordre, ce que je n'avais d'ailleurs pas réellement espéré une seule seconde. Nous nous étions tous les deux habitués à entretenir ce genre de relation, et chacun connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser. Le repas fut donc accompagné par-ci par-là de remarques plus ou moins cinglantes que nous nous envoyions mutuellement, le sourire aux lèvres. Et ce fut dans le même état d'esprit que nos cours de l'après-midi reprirent.

**[...]**

Avec un grognement approbateur, je quittai la salle de travaux pratiques. Nous sortions d'un cours de réseau particulièrement poussé qui avait demandé toute ma concentration, et je n'étais pas déçu d'avoir une pause, même si elle n'allait être que de courte durée. En effet, nous venions d'apprendre que nous aurions un deuxième examen la semaine prochaine, alors que la troisième semaine de cours débutait à peine. Pendant les vacances d'été, j'avais presque oublié à quel point on nous remettait vite dans le bain.

- Tu vas toujours dans la salle de musique ? s'interrogeait Yahiko, remarquant que je n'avais plus la tête à travailler.

- Pour sûr ! affirmais-je en m'étirant. Pour moi, la musique, c'est pas du boulot, et j'ai besoin de ça, là.

- Okay. Et bien ce sera sans moi. Je pensais t'accompagner un moment, mais j'avoue que ma motivation est un peu en baisse, là.

- Evidemment. Tu dois avoir tellement de choses intéressantes à faire chez toi, comme manger des chips allongé devant ta télé miniature !

- Ah, j'y avais pas pensé, à celle-là, fit-il, l'air songeur, mais l'idée me tente bien. Merci bien !

Je ris à gorge déployée.

- Bon, allez, à plus ! lança-t-il à mon adresse, sans s'offusquer.

- Oui, c'est ça, à demain.

Nos chemins se séparèrent à l'intersection que nous venions de rejoindre, et je pris la direction de la salle de musique, située dans le bâtiment à l'extrême opposé de celui où je me trouvais. Pour cela, j'empruntais un long chemin goudronné sans faire attention au design contemporain des constructions qui m'avait tant marqué au début, que je côtoyais quotidiennement depuis plusieurs années. Le moins que l'on pût dire, c'était que cette ville d'étudiants avait le mérite d'envoyer du lourd. Les frais de notre scolarité était plutôt bien investis, au moins.

Arrivé dans la salle, je ne fus pas surpris de voir que j'étais le seul ici. Yahiko était celui qui passait le plus souvent - après moi - et même lui, on ne le voyait pas si régulièrement. Certains élèves passaient parfois la porte de cette salle et l'attractivité de la nouveauté les faisaient venir régulièrement pendant quelques semaines, voire un mois tout au plus, et ils arrêtaient de venir pour se concentrer sur les sorties entre amis ou le travail. Je ne les blâmais pas, au contraire. Je préférais être seul ici, sans personne pour me prendre la tête.

La pièce était grande, ou en tout cas suffisamment pour accueillir un orchestre complet lors de ses répétitions. On y trouvait toutes sortes d'instruments, allant du violon au hautbois, passant par la clarinette, la contrebasse et la guitare. Dans un coin de la salle, on trouvait même une launchpad. Sans attendre, je me dirigeai donc vers le seul piano de la pièce, et m'assis sur le banc prévu à cet effet. Rapidement, j'ouvris mon sac et plongeai dans le bordel qu'il contenait à la recherche de la feuille de partition que j'avais remplie la veille. Une fois trouvée, je dus la défroisser un peu, car comme j'en avais l'habitude, je l'avais fourrée dans mon sac sans chercher à la préserver. J'en profitai au passage pour relire ce que j'y avais écrit, histoire de me remettre tout ça en tête. Le problème, c'était que...

- La vache ! m'exclamais-je. Je devrais arrêter d'écrire la nuit, parce que ça ne me réussit pas toujours.

Non, sérieux, les dernières lignes n'étaient plus très claires, même pour moi, et je dus remettre ça au propre avant d'avoir une chance d'en faire quelque chose. Heureusement, je me souvenais de ce que j'avais voulu faire et cela ne prit pas plus d'un quart d'heure avant que tout devînt lisible. Sans attendre, je m'installai confortablement devant le piano, déposait la partition devant moi, et mes doigts commencèrent à effleurer certaines touches pour retrouver mes marques.

Je m'arrêtai après seulement deux trois notes, savourant le son de l'instrument qui se répercutait dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce piano était de très bonne facture. Au moins, les élèves de la filière musicale ne se faisaient pas entuber et leurs frais d'inscription étaient rentabilisés. Et Yahiko avait géré en parvenant à nous dégoter cette pièce. Inspirant un grand coup, je me reconcentrai sur la partition et laissai mes mains suivre les instructions que j'avais posées sur le papier.

**[...]**

Tout ne se passait pas aussi bien que je l'avais espéré. À plusieurs reprises, j'avais dû modifier intégralement des morceaux de ma musique, et je piétinais plus que je n'avançais. J'avais beau être ici depuis plusieurs heures, maintenant - je n'aurais su toutefois dire combien exactement - je n'arrivais pas à être content de moi. D'ailleurs, si ce sur quoi je butais avait été autre chose que la musique, je me serais probablement emporté et aurais fini par perdre patience. Pour des raisons que je ne comprenais pas, la musique était le seul domaine pour lequel je pouvais être patient.

Griffonnant une dernière modification, je repris tout pour une énième fois depuis le début. La première partie de la musique me convenait plutôt bien, et je commençais à la jouer par automatisme, mais je me forçai à rester concentré pour ne pas tout foirer lorsqu'arriverait la transition entre les deux parties. Ici, les accords s'enchaînaient plus vite et je ne parvenais pas toujours à les jouer correctement. Cette fois fit pourtant exception, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de m'arrêter et de grimacer.

- Non, ça ne va pas. C'est vraiment trop moche, râlais-je après moi-même. Il faut que je trouve autre chose.

- Pas tant que ça, en fait, fit une voix d'homme derrière moi. Tu n'es pas mauvais, mais il manque un petit truc.

Peu habitué à être surpris durant mes entraînements, je me retournai, un peu sur la défensive, pour y découvrir un jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Pourtant, il aurait eu de quoi retenir mon attention. Approximativement de ma taille, brun, le teint assez mat, il avait aussi et surtout deux tatouages rouges en forme de triangle inversé, un sur chaque joue. Sans parler de ses traits bestiaux. Même si je ne le montrais pas, ses canines particulièrement longues dévoilées par son sourire en coin et ses yeux en fente attirèrent mon regard et me surprirent. Il fallait avouer également qu'il aurait pu être bel homme, si cet air de suffisance qu'il dégageait ne me donnait pas envie de lui en retourner une.

- Qui t'es, toi ? l'agressai-je d'emblée.

Plutôt que de s'énerver, le mec en face perdit son sourire et parut surpris l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, avant de se reprendre et de s'approcher de quelques pas supplémentaires, son sourire retrouvé. Il n'était maintenant plus qu'à un pas de moi, et son regard s'était posé sur ma partition, répondant à ma question sans se tourner vers moi.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me présenter, commença-t-il, mais je suis Kiba Inuzuka. C'est un morceau que tu as écrit toi-même, pas vrai ? Tu as une bonne culture, parce que je reconnais tes influences, mais il te manque encore un petit truc.

Inuzuka... ? Inconnu au bataillon. Et ce mec m'insupportait déjà. Il agissait comme si le monde entier devait le connaître, que ce fût pour son talent ou quelque chose d'autre.

- Dégage de là, tu veux ? dis-je d'un ton sec. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils à la noix.

- Et dire que je me trouve un peu expéditif, parfois, répliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Je suis en troisième année, dans la section musicale.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconter ta vie.

Quittant enfin ma partition des yeux, Kiba se tourna finalement vers moi. Son sourire s'estompa et il prit un air un peu plus sérieux. Croyant deviner qu'il allait me rembarrer à son tour, je restai sur la défensive.

- Je me suis inscrit à ce club, moi aussi. Laisse-moi tester un truc. Après, je me barre, si tu ne demandes vraiment que ça.

Trouvant d'abord étrange qu'un élève de la filière musicale s'inscrivît dans notre groupe, sa demande me laissa ensuite un peu perplexe. Cela dit, il avait été clair : si je le voulais, il partirait. De toute manière, j'avais bien besoin d'une pause, ne serait-ce que pour étirer mes membres engourdis, et j'aurais, au mieux, l'occasion de me foutre de lui s'il échouait lamentablement, une idée qui me plaisait beaucoup. Il n'y avait rien de pire que les mecs arrogants dans son genre.

Ce fut malgré tout avec une certaine réticence que je me levai du banc et le lui désignai d'une main.

- Fais-toi plaisir. Tu as cinq minutes.

Son sourire, un peu moins arrogant et peut-être plus sincère, revint.

- Cool. Je n'en demandais pas plus.

Visiblement confiant, il prit ma place, pendant que j'étirais mes muscles en faisant quelques mouvements. Les notes commencèrent alors à s'élever du piano et je fus surpris de le voir se débrouiller si bien avec une musique de ma composition, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir connue auparavant. Cela ne dura toutefois pas bien longtemps, car il eut vite fait de faire une fausse note, et je ne fis rien pour retenir un sourire narquois, tandis qu'il jurait.

- On dirait que tu n'es pas aussi bon que tu veux le faire croire, mec, me moquais-je.

- Laisse-moi me concentrer, contra-t-il sans s'énerver. Que tu l'aies fait exprès ou non, tes influences ont fait que ta musique ressemble beaucoup à l'une de celles que je connais par cœur, sur ce passage en particulier, et mes réflexes ont pris le dessus. Mais je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois.

Comme je constatais que ma remarque n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et qu'il s'était à nouveau penché sur ma partition, je préférai me taire, lui laissant les cinq minutes de répit que je lui avais promises.

Sans sommation, il reprit, alors que je m'adossais au mur le plus proche, jambes et bras croisés. Cette fois, je l'observai jouer, et je perçus malgré moi la raison qui le rendait si confiant. Il avait raison : cette fois, il ne se trompa pas. Il joua le morceau - _mon_ morceau - d'une traite, sans hésitation. Ses doigts touchaient les touches de manière fluide et sans aucun mouvement superflu, presque comme si le piano était un prolongement de son propre corps. Il n'y eut aucune fausse note, aucune erreur. Lorsqu'il arriva au passage qui m'avait tant gêné plus tôt, il le modifia sensiblement, ajoutant ou enlevant des notes, modifiant le tempo par moment, si bien que le tout se métamorphosa en quelque chose de franchement bien. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais approché de quelques pas, et savoir que ce gamin arrogant jouait mieux que moi après plusieurs heures d'entraînement me contraria. Je devais le reconnaître : il était bon. Et pas qu'un peu. Je détestais être incapable de trouver un défaut à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Cependant, ce fut lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi avec son sourire arrogant que je revins à la réalité. Ce mec était doué, mais il le savait et en jouait beaucoup trop.

- Alors ? eut-il le culot de demander.

Bien conscient de son talent, je ne pouvais toutefois le reconnaître pleinement sous peine de lui donner trop d'importance.

- J'avoue, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, le complimentai-je sans me montrer trop démonstratif.

- J'ai une bonne oreille, expliqua-t-il. En plus, c'était assez court et t'avoir entendu le jouer une fois m'a suffi pour comprendre où étaient les erreurs. Et puis tu as bien travaillé dessus. C'était facile de combler, tu n'avais plus le recul pour le faire. Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là ?

Le voilà de nouveau sérieux. Il n'avait plus forcément ce ton arrogant et parlait avec moi de mon morceau dans un esprit très professionnel. Ce brusque revirement de situation me laissa à nouveau perplexe mais mon engouement pour la musique prit le dessus et je décidai de ne pas me poser trop de questions.

- Depuis la fin des cours, répondis-je. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit là-dessus.

- Tu es dans quelle formation ?

- En informatique.

Un rire franc et sincère lui échappa. Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier ce son et me giflai mentalement après m'en être rendu compte.

- Dommage ! poursuivit-il. Si tu es capable de faire quelque chose comme ça en une soirée, tu aurais pu faire de belles choses en ayant plus de temps. Parce qu'il faut avouer que ce morceau reste simple et il te manque quelques bases techniques pour avoir un très bon niveau.

À nouveau, son comportement m'irrita.

- Tu ne te prends vraiment pas pour une merde, hein ? lâchai-je avec mépris.

- Disons surtout que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul dans ma formation à vraiment faire attention à ce que je fais. Il y en a trop qui sont bons mais qui n'en branlent pas une. Quant aux autres, c'est dommage, ils restent mauvais, quand bien même ils bossent toute la journée sur un truc. Pour moi, la musique n'est pas qu'un passe-temps, et j'aurais parfois envie de leur secouer les puces.

Mon énervement se dissipa. Ce que disait Kiba restait sensé et, derrière son arrogance naturelle, il avait apparemment le même genre d'intérêt que moi pour la musique.

Sans attendre une réponse de ma part, il prit en main ma partition.

- Faudrait vraiment que tu changes quelques trucs et ce sera cool. Moi, je vais aller m'en fumer une, mais je peux t'aider, après.

Hésitant entre ma fierté qui prendrait très mal le fait d'être aidé par un type comme lui et le fait qu'il était indéniablement meilleur que moi, je pris mon temps pour réfléchir à la question.

- Fais comme tu veux, osais-je finalement sans trop me mouiller. Je ne prévois pas de bouger, de toute manière.

Plutôt content de lui, Kiba fit un bond pour se lever du banc, me tendit la partition et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quant à moi, je me repenchai sur ma partition, essayant de me souvenir la mélodie qu'il avait jouée pour trouver où apporter quelques modifications. Ce con... Il est vraiment doué, hein ?

**[...]**

Alors que cette histoire m'avait tourné dans la tête toute la nuit et toute la journée, ce ne fut qu'à la pause de 16h, sur le trajet entre deux de nos cours, que je me décidai enfin à aborder le sujet avec Yahiko.

- Dis, le coupais-je alors qu'il était en train de me parler d'un truc auquel je ne m'intéressais absolument pas, tu connais le nouveau du groupe de musique, toi ? Le... Kiba, là.

D'abord décontenancé par mon interruption, il fronça ensuite les sourcils.

- C'est une blague, là ? Tu me fais marcher ?

Surpris, je fronçais à mon tour les sourcils.

- Non, pourquoi ? J'ai vu que tu m'en avais parlé dans le texto' hier, mais je ne le connais pas, moi.

En effet, j'avais préféré l'ignorer la veille, pendant mon entraînement, mais j'avais reçu un message de Yahiko m'informant que Kiba risquait de se pointer, parce qu'il venait de rejoindre le groupe. Cela dit, je n'avais lu le message que lorsque j'étais allé me coucher et j'avais donc été pris par surprise par l'homme-bête.

- Mais dans quel monde tu vis, sérieux ? s'étonna-t-il en riant.

... Je commençais peu à peu à comprendre pourquoi ce type avait pris la grosse tête à ce point. Et aussi pourquoi il avait été surpris de savoir que quelqu'un ici ignorait son prénom.

- Il est dans la filière musicale, reprit Yahiko, voyant que je n'appréciais pas qu'il se moquât de moi sur le sujet. Il est le major de sa promotion. Il est doué.

Major de promo', rien que ça...

- Oui, ça, j'avais compris, fis-je froidement.

- Il est passé hier ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Et tu ne l'as pas tué ? Wow.

Ah ? Visiblement, sa réputation ne s'arrêtait pas à son talent, et je n'étais pas le seul à le trouver proprement insupportable par moments.

... Mais "par moments", seulement. En fait, de retour de sa pause clope, nous avions travaillé ensemble sur mon morceau, et ses connaissances s'étaient révélées aussi justes qu'utiles, si bien qu'en fin de soirée, j'avais cessé de passer d'un état d'antipathie profonde à la surprise pour comprendre que cela faisait partie de lui. Je ne l'acceptais pas vraiment, et je continuais à m'énerver lorsqu'il me prenait de haut ou qu'il se considérait comme le maître incontesté du monde, mais nos manières d'appréhender la musique se ressemblaient et, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de musique, je m'étais montré patient. De toute manière, j'avais bien essayé de l'envoyer balader, mais il ne le prenait jamais mal et ne s'énervait jamais, comme si rien ne l'atteignait.

- On a travaillé un peu ensemble sur mon morceau, expliquai-je finalement à Yahiko. Il est un peu désagréable mais ça va.

Je pus deviner sans l'entendre le dire que Yahiko était choqué. Toutefois, ce n'était pas pour la raison que j'avais imaginée.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, pris au dépourvu. Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que ce type saute tout ce qui bouge, expliqua-t-il, apparemment rassuré. Les seules conditions sont d'être un mec et ne pas être trop moche, et tu rentres dans les deux critères. Il est là depuis trois ans et il doit être passé sur la moitié des mecs du campus. Plus jeune, plus vieux, des profs, ... Tout. C'est un chien galeux tout le temps en manque.

À sa description de Kiba, je me renfrognai. Pour une raison quelconque, elle me contrariait.

- Il ne m'a pas laissé cette impression. On a plutôt bien travaillé et il ne m'a fait aucune avance.

Pour une énième fois depuis le début de cette conversation, Yahiko fronça les sourcils, l'air concerné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es train de me faire, là ? Ne côtoie pas ce mec de trop près. Il n'a aucun ami, seulement des objets qu'il jette une fois qu'il s'est vidé. En plus, il est doué en musique, certes, mais il ne fait rien pour. Il est juste naturellement doué, il ne bosse pas plus qu'un autre.

À cette dernière remarque, je tiquai. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce que Kiba m'avait dit la veille à propos de ceux qu'il aurait "parfois envie de secouer", et je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il mentît. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune raison de douter des propos de mon seul et unique ami et j'enregistrai ce que me disait Yahiko. Au moins, j'étais prévenu.

Et puis de toute manière, je ne prévoyais pas de revoir ce type. Je ne connaissais pas son existence avant hier, et à moins qu'il décidât de revenir au club, je n'étais pas prêt de le revoir. Et un type comme lui n'avait rien à y faire.

- Ouais, tu as raison, fis-je vaguement en passant la porte de notre dernier cours de la journée.

**[...]**

Dix-neuf heures. Voilà que j'étais devant la porte de la salle de musique, sans savoir si je devais l'ouvrir ou non. Et inutile de se voiler la face : la raison de ce doute était Kiba. Ce que m'avait dit Yahiko me faisait hésiter. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait confiées sur ce mec étaient probablement vraies, il n'aurait eu aucune raison de me mentir. Pourtant, je n'avais pas envie d'y croire, et, pour une raison ou une autre, je remettais tout ça en question. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions, toujours hésitant, quand une voix me sortit de mes pensées.

- Tu prévois de rester longtemps devant la porte, comme ça ? me demanda-t-il.

Je le savais, c'était Kiba.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas les clés, se plaignit-il sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

- Non. J'étais dans le vague, c'est tout.

Il se moqua ouvertement, mais ça ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Je sortis les clés de ma poche et ouvris la porte. Maintenant qu'il était là, la question ne se posait plus vraiment : j'allais travailler mon morceau, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Au moins le temps que je pouvais le supporter.

- Au fait, Kankurô, reprit-il sur le ton de la conversation en pénétrant à ma suite dans la salle, j'ai travaillé aussi un peu sur ton morceau, ce matin, pendant les cours dont je n'avais pas besoin. J'ai écrit une partition pour t'accompagner au violon, compléta-t-il, enthousiaste.

Pris de court, je fronçai les sourcils, pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, même si nous nous étions quittés en bons termes la veille, je ne lui avais jamais donné mon prénom. Deuxièmement, il n'était décemment pas possible qu'il eût inventé un accompagnement à ma musique sans avoir la partition, n'est-ce pas ? Et troisièmement... il savait également jouer du violon ? Le connaissant, il ne devait pas être mauvais, en plus. Savoir qu'il me battait à plate couture au piano m'avait suffi, et j'encaissais mal le fait qu'il pût également être bon ailleurs.

- Tu déconnes ?avais-je fini par demander. Comment tu pourrais avoir fait ça sans ma partition ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : j'ai une bonne oreille. Et puis je te rappelle aussi que j'ai réussi à jouer ton morceau en moins de cinq minutes, hier. On a bossé des heures dessus, après. Je pourrais te le rejouer sans tes partitions, maintenant.

Son sourire arrogant était de retour. Cependant, cette fois, j'avalai la boule de nerfs qui menaçait d'exploser dans ma gorge, tout simplement parce que je savais qu'il ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité. Si je l'avais mis au défi, il y serait arrivé. De plus, m'énerver là ne servirait à rien. Ce crétin ne comprendrait même pas. En revanche, j'avais une autre question qui me brûlait les lèvres, maintenant.

- Dis, tu t'entraînes souvent ? Parce que ça a l'air simple, quand on te voit, comme ça.

Je l'observais poser ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et se diriger vers un violon dans une vitrine quand il se décida à me répondre.

- J'ai des prédispositions, oui, répondit-il très sérieusement alors qu'il s'affairait sur le violon. Mon oreille absolue aide. Mais je refuse de faire comme certains crétins de ma classe et ne pas profiter de cette chance. Je m'entraîne tous les jours po... Ah ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir tenté de jouer une note avec son archet. Celui qui s'est servi de ce violon a fait n'importe quoi avec, il est complètement désaccordé.

M'avançant dans la pièce à mon tour pour accéder au piano, je l'observai en train de bidouiller les chevilles de son violon pour en régler la tonalité. Ses doigts bougeaient vite et bien, et je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Les violons faisaient partie des seuls instruments sur lesquels je ne m'étais pas penché dans cette salle, peut-être par manque de temps, ou alors était-ce autre chose, mais pour cette raison, je suivais du regard le moindre mouvement de ses doigts avec une certaine admiration.

- Ah, c'est mieux ! se complimenta-t-il après avoir fait un nouvel essai. Donc oui, pour répondre à ta question, je m'entraîne tous les jours. Mais je ne connaissais pas l'existence de ce club, sinon je n'aurais pas cassé les oreilles à mes voisins une paire de fois, tard dans la nuit.

Se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, il rit. Comme la dernière fois, son rire avait une tonalité que je trouvai particulièrement agréable à l'oreille et, comme la dernière fois également, je m'en voulus de me laisser attendrir par ce genre de conneries.

Je notai toutefois dans un coin de mon crâne que ce que m'avait dit Yahiko n'était clairement pas complètement vrai. Kiba avait tant de confiance en lui qu'il ne mentait pas. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Et si cette partie s'avérait fausse, peut-être que d'autres l'étaient aussi.

- Vas-y, mets-toi au piano et joue ton morceau, m'intima-t-il soudainement en me désignant l'instrument du bout de son archet. Je vais te montrer ce que j'ai fait.

À la fois perplexe et curieux, je ne rechignai pas et me mis en position, après avoir sorti mes partitions. Une seconde, je crus qu'il allait se moquer de moi parce que j'en avais encore besoin et lui non, mais il ne fit que s'approcher de moi pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le clavier de l'instrument.

- C'est quand tu veux, répondit-il à ma question muette lorsque je me tournai vers lui.

Je hochai la tête, et me concentrais sur les notes devant moi. La feuille était couverte d'annotations que lui et moi avions faites hier, mais je m'y retrouvai facilement.

Lançant le départ en jouant les premières notes, il attendit un moment avant de faire jouer de son archet sur le violon. Ceci étant, dès qu'il le fit, la musique changea du tout au tout. Il cala son rythme au mien, et la musique gagna en profondeur et en intensité grâce aux notes de son violon. J'avais déjà trouvé la musique belle la veille lorsque, tous les deux, nous y avions fait de multiples modifications, mais ce qu'il avait fait en ajoutant ce violon, c'était vraiment chouette. Le morceau ne durait toutefois pas plus d'une minute, et nous arrivâmes à la fin bien plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé. Les dernières notes résonnaient encore dans mes oreilles lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, son sourire en coin sur le visage.

- Alors ? Pas mal, hein ?

- Plutôt, oui, avouais-je.

- Tu es bête d'avoir choisi d'aller en informatique. Les ordi', c'est pas aussi fun, si tu veux mon avis.

Je me renfrognai. Sa manière de me dicter ma vie, à me dire ce que j'aurais dû faire, m'irrita franchement.

- Je ne te l'avais pas demandé, ton avis, répliquai-je aussitôt, un peu sèchement. Et puis même comme ça, j'arriverai à avoir un niveau respectable.

J'en avais l'habitude, mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire lorsque ma langue acérée lui répondit.

- Et tu ne veux pas plus qu'un "niveau respectable" ?

Sa question laissa place à un silence. Il n'avait pas totalement tort sur ce point-là. Ma fierté faisait que j'aurais aimé être plus que "moyen", mais la musique restant une passion et non un travail pour moi, je me voyais mal tenir la cadence avec quelqu'un comme lui.

- Je vais te montrer la différence entre le niveau moyen, ce qu'on vient de faire, et le bon niveau, celui dont je te parle.

Ce disant, il s'écarta de quelques pas, et réajusta son violon sur son épaule. Renonçant à l'idée de l'arrêter mais toujours sur les nerfs à cause de sa manière de voir son point de vue comme étant le meilleur, je me tournai vers lui.

- Tu connais le vingt-quatrième des Caprices de Paganini ? me questionna-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils en acquiesçant. Ce morceau était réputé pour être d'une difficulté particulière, et je restai sceptique sur sa capacité à le jouer, quand bien même il eût pu être bon. Lui, il sourit. Puis, il se lança.

Je compris, dès les premières notes, qu'il ne se foutait pas de moi. Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, les notes s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle, et ses doigts bougeaient presque sans que je fusse en mesure de les suivre des yeux. Les vingt premières secondes, j'écarquillais les yeux, puis repris contenance et le regardai, effaré de ses capacités sur un violon. De plus, il jouait tout de mémoire, ce que, à mon niveau, je trouvais simplement inconcevable. Le piano étant ce que je connaissais de mieux, j'avais entendu le morceau plus souvent avec cet instrument qu'au violon, mais je devais reconnaître qu'il le jouait à la perfection, sans la moindre petite erreur. Les notes se répercutaient sur les murs de la pièce et très vite, la technique dont il faisait preuve m'hébéta, et je restai là, immobile, à attendre la fin pour recommencer à me mouvoir.

Ces cinq minutes parurent longues et courtes à la fois, et ce fut son habituel sourire qui me fit comprendre que tout était fini. Je me repris rapidement pour ne pas montrer plus que nécessaire mon admiration pour ce qu'il était capable de faire, et son sourire s'effaça avec mon attitude.

- Je ne dis pas que les gens comme toi qui jouent de la musique pour le plaisir sont des idiots, expliqua-t-il, très sérieux, mais je ne vous comprends pas. Moi, je joue pour ça, ce petit moment où les autres me regardent avec envie parce que ce que je fais déchire tout. J'ai la satisfaction de voir que mon travail paye, et j'adore ça.

Je me retins de justesse de le dire, mais cette déclaration ne m'étonnait pas le moins du monde. Mieux, elle résumait presque à elle seule l'image que j'avais de lui. Pourtant, je le comprenais et, pour la première fois, alors qu'il faisait montre d'une certaine arrogance, je ne m'énervai pas. Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il était.

Sans me demander mon avis, il posa son violon contre le piano et me força à partager le banc dudit piano avec lui, en me poussant un peu. Heureusement, il y avait la place pour deux, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de grogner de mécontentement.

- Mais j'aime aussi ce qu'on a fait hier, reprit-il. Travailler ensemble sur ton morceau, c'était plutôt fun.

Il se tourna légèrement vers moi. Je ne dis rien, alors qu'il était maintenant suffisamment proche pour que je sentisse son parfum. Sauvage, les fragrances étaient fortes et subtiles à la fois. Une odeur désagréable de cigarette froide venait se superposer pour donner un mélange intriguant.

- Et puis tu es plutôt cool, aussi. Plus intéressant que les crétins de ma classe, c'est clair. Tu as plus de répondant, aussi.

À partir de là, les choses s'accélérèrent drastiquement. Profitant de la proximité de nos corps, le visage de Kiba s'approcha progressivement du mien et, comme je ne bougeai pas, ses lèvres finirent par rencontrer les miennes. Ce contact fut comme un électrochoc et un frisson de bien-être me parcourut des pieds à la tête. Sans surprise, je répondis donc au baiser, tandis que l'une de ses mains passait dans mon dos et se posait sur le creux de mes reins. Nos respirations saccadées se mélangèrent et la température de nos corps monta de quelques degrés, alors que sa langue se frayait un chemin pour rencontrer la mienne. Un grognement de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge.

C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour que sa main libre vînt se poser sur ma cuisse avant de remonter doucement jusqu'à se poser sur mon entrejambe. Là, je pris brutalement conscience de la situation et me levai précipitamment. D'abord surpris, il se leva ensuite avec le regard du mec frustré.

- Quoi, un souci ? demanda-t-il.

Les mots de Yahiko me revinrent en tête et je le dévisageai, énervé.

- Je ne suis pas une pute, lui balançais-je.

- J'espère bien, fit-il, contrarié pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais. Je ne prévoyais pas de te payer.

Il tenta un pas pour se rapprocher de moi, mais j'en fis un autre pour m'éloigner de lui.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-il. Tu es gay, non ? Je me suis renseigné. Et ma main peut me dire que tu en as autant envie que moi.

Là, je compris définitivement pourquoi Yahiko m'avait mis en garde.

- Et dire que je commençais presque à t'apprécier, lançai-je froidement. Je pensais que, peut-être, les gens disaient des conneries sur toi parce qu'ils ne te connaissaient pas, mais en fait, non, tu es juste un gros con.

Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il s'énervât, mais non. Exaspéré, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se retourna, ramassa ses affaires, et prit la direction de la sortie.

- Okay. Tu sais quoi ? Tu fais chier, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant. Mais tant pis. Je vais aller dans un bar, ou en boîte, et je me trouverai bien un mec moins farouche que toi. Je ne vais pas me prendre la tête pour toi.

Sans jeter un regard en arrière, il disparut et je me retrouvai seul, au milieu de la pièce. Seul avec une colère indescriptible. Pas assez stupide pour frapper le piano, je frappai du pied le banc avec toute la haine que je gardais en moi, si bien qu'il s'envolât et s'écrasât quelques mètres plus loin.

J'avais été gentil de ne le traiter que de gros con. Ce genre de type ne méritait même pas cette insulte. À cause d'eux, je... Une nouvelle vague de haine me submergea, et je tournai en rond, comme un lion en cage, avant de rassembler mes affaires et quitter la pièce à mon tour.

- Merde ! m'énervais-je en passant la porte.

* * *

><p>Et yop, chapitre fini !<p>

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et, si possible, que vous êtes un peu frustrés. Ba oui, faudra bien un truc pour vous faire revenir sur le deuxième et dernier chapitre. Il est presque deux fois plus longs, en tout cas ! Je le posterai dans un mois, ou moins, selon vos réactions et ma motivation.

Mais en attendant, hop hop, un petit clic pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Huhu. À pluch', les amis :3


	2. Chapter 2

Nyop nyop, les amis :3

Comme promis, et même avec un peu d'avance (puisque j'aurais théoriquement dû le poster dans le week-end), voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de Nocif. Merci encore beaucoup à ceux qui ont lu et commenté le premier, au passage ! Et pour les autres... N'hésitez pas à faire exception à la règle et à commenter celui-là ! Huhu.

Sinon, vous le savez déjà, mais ce chap' contient un lemon, et c'est mon premier, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. D'ailleurs, j'espère que c'est le chapitre en entier qui vous plaira ! Héhé. Il est presque deux fois plus long que l'ancien, et il se passe beaucoup de choses comparé au premier, je trouve, donc amusez-vous :3

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la lectuuuuure !

* * *

><p><strong>Nocif<strong>

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain, ma colère ne s'était toujours pas apaisée, et Yahiko fut le premier à en payer les frais. J'avais peu dormi, ce connard avait accaparé mes pensées malgré moi, et je mourais d'envie de me défouler sur quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un, en l'occurrence ici mon ami.

- Calme-toi deux minutes, tu veux ? s'énerva-t-il à son tour. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es juste frustré, mais je ne t'ai rien fait, alors tu as intérêt à te calmer, sinon je te laisse en plan pour le reste de la journée.

Comprenant avec objectivité que j'avais laissé mon humeur prendre le dessus, je me tournai vers lui et tentai de refouler un peu mes mauvaises ondes.

- Pardon.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve comme ça ? me demanda-t-il en voyant que je revenais à la raison.

- Rien de spécial, éludai-je.

- Vu la manière dont tu m'as rembarré, ça m'étonnerait.

Cette fois, je devais avoir été trop loin ou pas assez. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau à moins d'avoir une réponse satisfaisante. Pourtant, j'étais réticent à lui expliquer tous les détails, car il m'avait largement prévenu sur la manière dont ça allait se terminer. Pour le coup, j'en étais presque vexé.

- Disons que Kiba m'a tapé sur les nerfs, expliquai-je en omettant les détails.

Devant cette information, il resta de marbre, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il n'avait réussi à retenir un tas de questions que par pure courtoisie à mon égard. Et je devinai sans problème la raison pour laquelle il ne les posait pas, aussi le devançai-je.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

Cette fois, il acquiesça. Cependant, il prit son temps avant de me répondre vraiment.

- Je ne te l'avais pas demandé.

- Tu as été trop silencieux, ça t'a trahi.

Mon explication le fit ricaner, et ça m'arracha mon premier sourire de la journée.

- Et si ce n'est pas ça, reprit-il, qu'est-ce que ce type a pu te faire ?

À nouveau, j'hésitai. J'étais probablement aussi décidé à lui dissimuler les détails que lui à me tirer les vers du nez. Au vu de la situation, je compris toutefois que je ne gagnerais pas ce combat et décidai donc d'être un peu plus explicite.

- Je me suis rendu compte ces deux derniers jours que certaines des rumeurs à son propos étaient fausses, alors je lui ai laissé une chance, et je croyais commencer à le comprendre quand il m'a prouvé qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un bel enfoiré.

- Et c'est ça qui t'énerve ? me demanda-t-il, surpris. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Et je pense que tu as dû le remettre à sa place, donc le problème est réglé.

Il avait raison, je le savais. Mais c'était aussi pour cette raison que j'étais à ce point énervé. J'en venais toutefois à me dire que j'étais plus en colère contre moi que contre Kiba. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce type me prenait autant la tête, et j'étais particulièrement vexé de voir que j'avais eu tort de penser que Yahiko avait peut-être été médisant à son propos.

- Oui, confirmai-je. Mais ce type est vraiment fort pour me mettre hors de moi, c'est tout. Ça va passer. Tu n'as pas les moyens de lui interdire de venir à la salle de musique ? Je ne voudrais pas abîmer un violon parce que j'aurais essayé de l'éborgner avec son archet.

- Je peux toujours essayer de lui en parler, mais je ne peux pas le lui interdire.

- Eh bien si tu ne veux pas être au centre d'une investigation pour meurtre dans notre club, je te conseille d'y réfléchir sérieusement, et de trouver de bons arguments.

Une fois de plus, mes réflexions le firent rire, probablement parce que discuter avec lui avait contribué à balayer mes mauvaises pensées, mais aussi et surtout parce que je m'efforçai de rester correct avec lui, histoire de ne pas le froisser plus que nécessaire.

Pourtant, ça ne m'empêchait d'avoir toujours cette amertume au fond de la gorge. Et elle n'était pas prête de me foutre la paix.

- Allez, viens, me dit-il en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule, on va manger.

J'acquiesçai, tentai un sourire, puis le suivis jusqu'au réfectoire.

**[…]**

J'étirai mes muscles en grognant d'aise, puis me levai. J'étais dans la salle de musique, comme tous les soirs, et, comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer alors que je travaillais sur un nouveau morceau – décidé à oublier tout ce qui pouvait me rattacher à ce Kiba. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon téléphone m'indiqua toutefois qu'il était déjà presque minuit.

À la fin des cours, Yahiko était parti en affirmant qu'il irait voir l'homme-bête avant de retourner dans sa chambre, histoire de lui dire qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu ici. Il n'avait rien pu me promettre, mais j'étais ravi de constater que mon ami s'était visiblement montré suffisamment convaincant. En fait, je supposais même que ça avait été mieux pour tout le monde. Même si jouer du piano m'avait un peu détendu, je n'étais toujours pas complètement calme à l'idée de revoir cet idiot arrogant. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, ou la patience dont j'avais fait preuve à son égard aurait très certainement été reléguée au deuxième rang dans mes priorités, tout juste après « lui mettre une droite ».

Je bâillai longuement. La fatigue accumulée depuis deux jours me rattrapait et je ne me sentais malheureusement pas le courage de travailler jusqu'à trois ou quatre heures du matin, comme il m'arrivait parfois de le faire. Prenant une bonne résolution, je décidai donc de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre ma chambre, pour profiter d'une longue nuit méritée.

**[…]**

Il était treize heures moins le quart. Yahiko et moi étions en pause. Nous étions assis à l'extérieur, en train de débattre sur un thème très philosophique - comme la raison de notre présence dans l'univers - quand, à mon grand regret, l'imbécile heureux vint s'asseoir à côté de nous.

- Hey, Kankurô ! me salua-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mon vissage s'assombrît, et je sentis des relents de colère ressurgir en moi. Inutile de l'ignorer ou de quitter la zone, il me suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde pour me les briser.

- Quoi ? lui lançai-je avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable.

Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, il ne se départit pas de son sourire pour autant.

- Ton pote est venu me voir hier pour me dire que ce serait mieux que je ne revienne pas au club de musique. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris. C'est à cause de l'autre soir ?

Une fraction de seconde, j'écarquillai les yeux. Ce type n'était pas un crétin à ce point, quand même ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, répondit-il sincèrement. J'ai compris, c'est bon : je ne peux pas espérer toucher à ce petit cul. C'est bien dommage, mais tu n'es pas le seul mec agréable à l'œil de ce campus, je peux me passer de toi. Par contre, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose problème que je vienne bosser ma musique le soir.

- Ce club a été fait pour qu'on puisse bosser la musique tranquillement, m'énervai-je en élevant la voix progressivement. Avec toi, c'est impossible. Tu passes ton temps à ramener ta grande gueule et ton cerveau est placé beaucoup plus bas que la normale. Tu n'es qu'un crétin insupportable qui me gâche la vie.

C'était une première, mais cette fois, Kiba était clairement surpris. Je devinais rapidement que peu de personnes avaient eu le courage de dire tout haut ce que presque tout le monde disait tout bas.

- Ola, reste zen, tenta-t-il calmement pour m'empêcher de m'énerver plus que nécessaire. Je ne…

- Non, toi, ferme-la, le coupai-je. Les gens comme toi sont des parasites.

- Je ne fais de mal à personne ! se défendit-il.

Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, le voir se défendre ne fit que m'énerver davantage.

- C'est ça le pire : tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tes actes amènent d'autres à faire. Tu n'es qu'un beau connard.

- Kankurô, s'interposa Yahiko, tu devrais peut-être te calmer un peu, non ?

- Et puis je ne t'ai rien fait, surenchérit Kiba, totalement dépassé par ce que je lui reprochais. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

Mon cerveau comprit la mise en garde de mon ami mais, aveuglé par la colère, il n'intégra rien et je continuai à m'acharner sur Kiba comme sur un bouc émissaire.

- C'est à cause de crétins dans ton genre que ma sœur est morte. Alors ne va pas me dire que vous ne faites rien ! Vous êtes…

Je fus coupé dans mes reproches par Yahiko, qui s'était levé après moi et m'avait tiré en arrière. Il s'intercala entre Kiba et moi, ce qui me surprit suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de prendre les devants.

- Laisse-nous, Kiba. Je ne dis pas qu'il a tort parce que ce qu'il dit est vrai, mais tu l'as poussé à bout et il va finir par te reprocher des trucs dont tu n'es pas coupable, alors il vaut mieux que tu y ailles.

Toujours interloqué de voir quelqu'un se dresser contre lui de la sorte, Kiba semblait néanmoins vouloir rétorquer quelque chose, mais Yahiko lui redemanda gentiment de bien vouloir quitter les lieux, et il finit par obéir, tandis que l'absurdité de ma colère m'apparaissait enfin. Certes, je pensais toujours que Kiba était une personne qui mériterait de se faire remettre à sa place, mais sa situation ne l'avait jamais amené à causer du mal comme on avait pu en causer à ma sœur. Petit à petit, je me calmai, ma colère remplacée par une mélancolie peu agréable.

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent furent très calmes. Yahiko s'était rassis à côté de moi, mais n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et ne m'avait lancé aucun regard insistant, ce qui me permit à la fois de ruminer et de me calmer.

- Désolé, m'excusai-je finalement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, reprit-il. Je comprends. Kiba, lui, en revanche, n'a absolument rien compris, ajouta-t-il sur un ton rieur.

Sa tentative de placer une blague fit mouche et m'arracha un sourire.

- Tu as bien fait de m'arrêter. J'étais vraiment en train de péter un câble.

- Oui, confirma-t-il.

- Hey ! fis-je semblant de m'indigner. Ce n'est pas le moment où tu dois me trouver de bonnes excuses ?

- Je ne sais pas mentir, alors autant éviter de me mettre dans l'embarras, s'expliqua-t-il sur le même ton rieur.

Gentiment, je lui mis un coup de poing dans l'épaule, sans rien ajouter. Son sourire laissé de côté, il redevint toutefois vite sérieux.

- Par contre, hésita-t-il, je pense que Kiba va vouloir des explications. Je le vois mal abandonner comme ça. Essaye de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Oui, c'est un gros con, mais pas pour ces raisons, donc déteste-le modérément, okay ?

J'acquiesçai vaguement, conscient qu'il avait raison. Pour la réaction de Kiba, et pour le reste. Souhaitant malgré tout passer vite à autre chose, je me levai, puis demandai à Yahiko de me suivre. Je ne savais pas où exactement, mais j'avais juste besoin de marcher, histoire de ne pas tourner en rond. Comprenant peut-être encore mieux que moi ce que je ressentais, il accepta, sans chercher à connaître notre destination.

Ah, franchement, si ce mec avait été gay, j'aurais pu lui demander de m'épouser.

**[...]**

Pause. Yahiko avait décidé de rester à l'intérieur pour bosser son projet, mais comme j'avais un peu d'avance sur lui et la tête comme une coucourge à force de rester enfermé, j'avais décidé de sortir prendre l'air. C'était une grossière erreur de ma part, mais à ce moment-là, je ne le savais pas encore.

Tout commença lorsque, assis sur les marches du bâtiment réservé à l'informatique, je me fis aborder par un chien. Oui, oui. Aborder. Par un chien. Tout heureuse de voir quelqu'un à sa hauteur - sachant que la bête était énorme et qu'un gamin aurait pu s'en servir comme d'un poney - la boule de poils s'approcha de moi à toute vitesse et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres, si bien que j'eus un mouvement de recul, prêt à encaisser un choc qui ne vint jamais. Sans sommation, l'animal tenta de me lécher le visage avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par son maître. Qui, bien évidemment, et comme si le campus n'était pas assez grand, n'était autre que Kiba. Bah oui, qui d'autre que lui aurait un chien dans un endroit où ceux-ci étaient interdits ?

Lorsqu'il remarqua ma présence, il se figea une fraction de seconde.

- Reviens ici, Akamaru, ordonna-t-il à l'animal.

Docile mais à regret, la créature rejoignit son maître, ce qui me permit d'enlever les mains qui protégeaient mon visage des assauts de langue dudit Akamaru. Une énorme langue, de surcroît. Décidé à l'ignorer pour la journée, je ne dis rien et plantai mon regard dans la direction diamétralement opposée à la sienne. Bien évidemment, je sentis malgré tout son regard sur moi, et je devinai très vite que je n'allais pas pouvoir y échapper.

- Je suis désolé pour ta sœur, Kankurô, commença-t-il. Je ne savais vraiment pas.

Son intention était louable, certes, mais ce type était tellement du genre beau parleur que je ne savais pas à quel point il était sincère, aussi choisis-je de ne pas lui répondre. Il s'approcha un peu et se posa juste devant moi, m'obligeant à regarder dans sa direction.

- Tu prévois de ne rien dire ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Okay. Alors je vais parler tout seul.

Il me laissa un moment pour protester si jamais je voulais le faire, mais comme il s'y attendait, je ne lui adressai pas la parole.

- Avec ce qui s'est passé, je devine que tu me détestes, et je crois que tu as tes raisons, même si je ne suis pas certain qu'elles soient toute justifiées. Mais moi, je n'ai rien contre toi.

Cette fois, je haussai un sourcil, mais ce fut bien la seule chose qui lui montra qu'il avait mon attention.

- Même sans parler de ta plastique avantageuse, tu es plutôt cool. Tu es aussi plutôt bon musicien, et le boulot qu'on a fait l'autre jour m'a plu, c'était fun. J'ai probablement agi comme un con, mais d'habitude, les gens savent que je suis comme ça. Sachant que tu es gay, je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu ne pas entendre des trucs sur moi.

Normal, les autres m'exaspéraient, je n'allais pas me mélanger à eux pour écouter des potins. Cela dit, ces préjugés étaient presque tous vrais, alors nous aurions gagné un temps précieux si je n'avais pas eu la désagréable surprise de les découvrir tout seul.

- Bref. Tout ça pour dire que j'aimerais continuer à venir bosser ma musique dans votre club. S'il faut promettre que je ne te draguerais plus, je le ferai, mais cette salle est juste ce qu'il me faut pour bosser, et je ne me sens absolument pas le temps et la motivation pour louer moi-même une salle.

Cette fois, je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il était sérieux, sans arrogance, et si je n'y étais pas habitué, le changement faisait parfois du bien. Même s'il n'allait pas durer, inutile de se voiler la face.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit de te virer, dis-je finalement. Donc fais comme tu veux. Mais ne m'emmerde pas.

Un début de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Cool.

- Et il y a deux sujets à éviter, précisai-je. De un, ma sœur. Tout ça ne te concerne pas et j'ai tout sauf envie d'en parler avec quelqu'un comme toi. De deux, tes histoires de cul. Si tu ne veux pas m'énerver, autant que je croie que tu t'es fait moine et que tu prônes l'abstinence.

Il ricana. Cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid, car je comprenais aisément que ma comparaison pût être amusante. L'avantage, toutefois, c'était que le message était sans équivoque.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il. Maintenant, je dois y aller, ma sœur doit s'attendre à ce que je ramène Akamaru d'une minute à l'autre. Bye, dit-il en rappelant son chien parti fouiner dans les buissons à côté.

En proie à un sentiment mitigé, je le regardai s'éloigner. Cette rencontre ne s'était pas si mal passée. Il était amusant de voir à quel point Kiba pouvait changer de comportement lorsqu'il s'agissait de musique. J'aurais été prêt à parier qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté le moindre ordre de ma part dans quelque autre domaine que ce fût.

Un peu contrarié en réalisant que nous avions plus d'un point en commun, je me relevai en grognant, puis retournai dans la salle.

**[…]**

De retour dans la salle de musique, je m'étais penché sur mon nouveau morceau, celui que j'avais commencé après ma dispute avec Kiba. Il avançait bien et commençait à avoir de la gueule, mais je ne me sentais pas encore complètement satisfait.

- Tu es trop perfectionniste, soupira Yahiko. Je le trouve déjà très bien comme ça, moi.

Je venais de terminer de jouer la partition après une énième modification. Mon ami avait décidé de m'accompagner ce soir, et nous avions joué quelques petits trucs avant que nous fussions décidés à nous pencher sur mon morceau. D'ailleurs, cela me faisait mal de l'admettre, mais l'aide de Kiba, en terme de musique, était bien plus précieuse que celle de Yahiko.

- Je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié, rétorquai-je simplement.

Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit et, sans surprise pour moi, Kiba pénétra dans la pièce. En remarquant la présence de Yahiko, il afficha un grand sourire.

- Et bien, notre chef nous fait l'honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui ! Salut, vous deux.

Comme je répondais à ses salutations de manière polie, sans m'énerver, le regard de Yahiko se tourna vers moi, l'air sceptique. Si j'avais décidé de ne pas lui parler de mon semblant de réconciliation avec l'homme-bête, il était évident qu'il devait maintenant se douter de quelque chose.

- On est cool, lui expliquai-je à voix basse pour confirmer. On a discuté.

Mon ami acquiesça sans en demander plus, mais je savais qu'il chercherait à en savoir plus lorsque nous serions à nouveau seuls. En attendant, il accueillit officiellement Kiba dans notre groupe, et l'invita à se mettre à l'aise. Après avoir posé ses affaires, le nouveau venu s'approcha de moi et jeta un œil à ma nouvelle partition.

- Tu bosses sur un nouveau truc ? Je peux voir ?

Réalisant qu'il faisait l'effort de tenir sa part du marché en restant correct, je décidai de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et lui tendis mes notes. Il les examina, fronçant les sourcils par moments, hochant la tête à d'autres.

- Il est déjà bien abouti, conclut-il en me rendant mes feuilles. Vous avez bossé tous les deux dessus ? Je remarque certaines parties qui ne ressemblent pas à ta manière de faire.

Ce type ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner. Etait-il seulement possible d'être assez bon pour comprendre ça en travaillant avec moi deux soirs ?

- Oui, il m'a demandé mon aide sur quelques petits détails, confirma Yahiko. Tu veux l'écouter ? demanda-t-il en me jetant un regard pour être sûr que l'idée ne me déplût pas.

Visiblement, mon ami n'était pas très à l'aise de nous savoir tous les trois dans la même pièce.

- Pourquoi pas ? approuva-t-il. Ce serait toujours agréable d'avoir un peu de bonne musique pendant que je me prépare.

Sans plus s'intéresser à nous, il retourna vers son sac pour sortir quelques papiers, ce que je pris comme une manière de dire "Vas-y, je t'écoute". Je me tournai donc vers mon piano, remis les partitions en place, et me lançai.

Cela ne dura pas plus de deux minutes mais, lorsque je me retournai après les dernières notes, Kiba avait déjà son violon en main, des tablatures sur un pupitre devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas mal, me lança-t-il, mais il y a encore quelques petits trucs qui me chiffonnent pour que ça soit mieux que ça. En plus, sans vouloir vous vexer, vos deux styles de musique ne se marient pas si bien que ça, on voit clairement quels passages ont été créés à quatre mains. Il faut avoir un sacré bon niveau pour être capable d'apporter des ajouts à une musique sans la dénaturer.

Le sous-entendu "Un bon niveau comme le mien" ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de personne mais, reconnaissant qu'il avait peut-être raison à ce sujet, je préférai ne rien dire. Yahiko, voyant que je ne m'énervai pas devant l'arrogance naturelle de Kiba, se détendit un peu. Ce dernier, lui, ne se rendit même pas compte du caractère énervant de sa personne et enchaîna.

- Je peux jouer un peu ? J'ai un exercice à préparer pour demain et je ne m'y suis pas encore mis, mais ça me paraissait assez simple.

- Tu dois jouer quoi ? s'enquit Yahiko par réelle curiosité.

- L'Hiver, des Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi.

Le regard effaré de Yahiko me fit sourire. Moi, je pris la nouvelle avec plus de retenue. Le mec avait bien joué du Paganini sans préparation, la dernière fois, alors je n'allais pas me formaliser pour du Vivaldi. Même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu envieux tout de même.

- C'est ça que tu appelles simple ? s'exclama tout de même Yahiko.

- Je l'ai déjà joué une fois, se justifia-t-il. Et puis j'apprends vite.

- Quand même, ce n'est pas une raison, souffla mon ami, plus pour lui-même que pour nous.

Ajustant son violon sur son épaule, Kiba me lança un regard, l'air de demander mon autorisation.

- Fais, dis-je. J'ai besoin d'une pause, de toute manière.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme-bête acquiesça et commença.

Je supposais que je n'aurais plus dû être surpris, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être admiratif devant son talent. Ce qu'il jouait n'était pas parfait, et il était obligé de suivre les partitions devant lui pour ne pas se perdre, mais le tout restait très agréable à l'oreille. Yahiko, qui entendait Kiba jouer pour la première fois, était bouche-bée. Avec amusement, je me fis la réflexion que je devais ressembler à ça la première fois que Kiba avait joué quelque chose devant moi. Le jeune homme, lui, était complètement concentré et ne semblait pas remarquer les regards envieux de mon ami. En fait, il ne devait plus rien prendre en compte en dehors de sa musique et de son instrument. Après un quart d'heure, je décidai toutefois de le laisser travailler, et fis signe à Yahiko de me suivre. Nous avions déjà bien travaillé pour la soirée, et nous n'avions pas d'examen le lendemain, aussi décidai-je de partir me coucher un peu en avance, cette fois. Kiba nous salua en voyant que nous partions, puis se remit aussitôt dans le travail.

À peine arrivions-nous dans le couloir que Yahiko me fit part de ses réflexions.

- On m'avait dit qu'il était bon, mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était exagéré. Ce type n'est pas humain !

- Si, répliquai-je. C'est juste qu'il travaille beaucoup, en plus d'avoir une bonne oreille.

Mon ami ne répondit pas de suite, réfléchissant à la manière d'amener un sujet sans me vexer.

- Tu le défends, maintenant ?

- Dire que je le défends serait un peu exagéré, mais je sais que les rumeurs sur lui ne sont pas toutes justifiées, alors... Voilà.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Je ne savais même pas que vous vous étiez reparlé.

Oui, ça, c'était normal. Pour une raison que je ne comprenais qu'à moitié, je me sentais fautif à chaque fois que je parlais de lui, et je ne voulais pas que Yahiko fût au courant de notre entente à lui et moi. J'avais donc sciemment évité le sujet, mais impossible de le lui avouer, même maintenant que j'étais découvert.

- Il est venu me voir à une pause. Il s'est excusé et a expliqué qu'il voulait continuer à utiliser la salle. Je lui ai dit oui, à condition qu'il ne nous emmerde pas.

C'était un résumé grossier, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet.

- Bon... Tant qu'il ne t'énerve pas... Il n'est quand même pas modeste pour un sou, je pensais que ça t'énerverait plus que ça.

- Je m'y suis habitué, expliquai-je.

- En même temps, il a de quoi se vanter, aussi.

Un peu contrarié par la tournure des évènements, je décidai d'y couper court.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on parle d'autres choses que de Kiba ?

Mon ton devait décidément refléter mon exaspération, car Yahiko ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et ce fut sur notre projet d'informatique que son choix se porta, tandis que les notes du violon de Kiba se faisaient de plus en plus lointaines, jusqu'à ne plus s'entendre.

**[…]**

Depuis ce fameux jour, nos relations s'améliorèrent. Ce n'était peut-être que des détails pour certains, mais je me fis à son arrogance naturelle plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru. Nous avions bien évidemment des prises de becs assez régulièrement, mais il m'était dorénavant impossible d'aller dans la salle de musique en espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas. Je le prenais maintenant comme faisant partie du décor, et son talent ne fut que la cerise sur le gâteau. Parfois je l'écoutais travailler ses cours, parfois il m'aidait. Une fois, nous avions même entrepris de me faire apprendre le violon, mais le nombre de fausses notes m'avait dissuadé de continuer. Sans compter qu'il se moquait encore ouvertement de moi, plusieurs semaines après mon échec cuisant.

Il respecta également ses engagements. Plus jamais il ne parla de ma sœur, et plus jamais il ne parla de ses plans foireux. Pourtant, je savais qu'il n'avait pas arrêté pour autant, car Yahiko me rapporta une fois que tout le monde pensait que j'étais son favori. Parfois, des chuchotements s'élevaient sur mon passage, mais je n'y fis pas plus attention qu'avant ma rencontre avec Kiba.

Après, je les comprenais. Plusieurs fois, l'homme-bête m'avait invité à aller boire un verre et, si j'avais cru qu'il tenterait de revenir à la charge sur mon "petit cul", pour reprendre ses termes, j'avais accepté à la seule condition que Yahiko vînt avec nous. Pourtant, il n'en avait rien été, et même mon ami commençait à apprécier le spécimen. En définitive, j'avais fini par aller jusqu'à accepter de le voir en dehors de la salle de musique, même seul. Il y avait bien eu deux ou trois fois où son orgueil avait fini par m'épuiser, et nous ne nous étions plus adressé la parole plusieurs jours durant, mais notre passion commune pour la musique avait fini par nous réconcilier, comme la première fois.

Avec le temps, et si on s'en tenait à la définition conventionnelle du terme, il devint un ami.

Cependant, je compris de moi-même que cette relation était... atypique. À double-tranchant, pour ainsi dire. D'un côté, il était mignon, vif d'esprit, et sa passion pour la musique faisait écho à la mienne, ce qui donnait à sa présence un petit quelque chose de rafraîchissant, de nouveau. D'un autre côté, j'avais parfois l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. Chaque fois que je me fâchais avec lui, tout devenait soudain incontrôlable. Je perdais toute patience, je commençais à tourner en rond, et tout prenait des proportions énormes. Pourtant, bien que cela eût été parfaitement logique, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à le chasser définitivement de ma vie, et nous finissions par revenir au point de départ, à ce "petit quelque chose de rafraîchissant".

Et puis... Même si j'avais beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître – d'ailleurs, je ne prévoyais pas d'en parler à Yahiko – il m'arrivait parfois... De perdre vraiment les pédales. Sans raison apparente, un petit picotement parcourait parfois mon corps. Lorsqu'il passait, je ne gardais qu'un arrière-goût amer en bouche, et une horrible sensation de frustration. Cela dit, je me contenais, et lui semblait ne se rendre compte de rien. C'était pour le mieux, mais jouer avec ces sensations ajoutait à mon caractère colérique. Il me donnait la désagréable sensation d'être comme un amplificateur de toutes mes réactions. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, je devenais instable, et les meilleures raisons du monde ne suffisaient pas à me faire prendre des décisions radicales. En somme, je n'étais plus vraiment moi.

Malgré tout, ces situations étaient rares et nous nous entendions relativement bien, et puisqu'il ne prévoyait pas de quitter le groupe de musique, j'appris à faire avec. Finalement, le tout fonctionnait plutôt bien, et quelques sautes d'humeur mises à part, notre petit train-train quotidien continua ainsi quelques temps.

Pour être plus exact, cela dura quatre mois. Nous étions maintenant au début du second semestre, et nous pouvions enfin souffler un peu en attendant nos résultats des partiels. Yahiko avait décidé de partir dans sa chambre pour opérer ce qu'il appelait "un long sommeil réparateur", mais Kiba et moi en avions profité pour retourner dans la salle de musique, histoire de jouer un peu ce que nous aurions voulu, et non pas ce que ses cours lui demandaient de jouer. Toutefois, nous nous lassâmes vite, le cerveau lessivé, et l'homme-bête proposa que l'on allât boire un verre, histoire de décompresser. J'acceptai avec joie.

Arrivé devant l'édifice aux couleurs arc-en-ciel, j'eus un mouvement de recul.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, finalement, hésitai-je.

- Allez, tu verras, c'est fun ! insista-t-il en me poussant vers l'intérieur.

C'est donc ainsi que je mis un pied pour la première fois dans une boîte gay. Le moins que l'on pût dire, c'était que celui choisi par Kiba avait pour crédo : "Le cliché gay, c'est nous !". Trop de couleurs, de la musique commerciale bien trop forte, des serveurs à moitié nus, des pole dancers encore plus dévêtus, et des mecs saouls qui fricotaient avec tout le monde, où que l'œil pût se poser. De suite, je ne me sentis pas à ma place, et cela s'aggrava quand, deux minutes après mon arrivée, un mec commença se frotter à moi. Kiba s'occupa de l'envoyer sur les roses, et nous rejoignîmes une place au bar. Tout en criant pour se faire entendre, il salua le barman qui semblait l'avoir reconnu, et il commanda une bière pour chacun de nous. J'en déduisis qu'il payait la première tournée, mais j'espérais ne pas rester suffisamment longtemps pour voir la prochaine arriver.

Je ne parlai pas ou peu, car crier était une nécessité lorsque l'on voulait se faire entendre dans ce brouhaha infernal. Nos bières arrivèrent bien assez vite et, malgré le niveau sonore, il m'aurait été impossible d'ignorer le cri suraigu destiné à Kiba au moment où je prenais la mienne en main. Je me retournai, pour apercevoir... un homme. Gay, évidemment. Très efféminé, très maniéré, il était déjà sans le son difficilement supportable. En plus, il portait une coupe au bol qui mériterait une lapidation en place publique.

- Salut, Lee ! l'accueillit Kiba en lui faisant la bise. Comment tu vas ?

- Super ! On ne te voit plus beaucoup, ces temps-ci, tu nous manques !

Information à mettre dans le coin de mon cerveau : Kiba était donc un habitué des locaux. Eh bien, pour un musicien de son niveau, c'était surprenant. Cette musique était un affront à toute la bonne musique du monde.

- Partiels, expliqua-t-il. Mais ce soir, j'ai un peu de temps.

Il se tourna vers moi et me présenta à ce Lee. Celui-ci lâcha un nouveau cri suraigu en entendant mon prénom.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es le musicien ! Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Tu es plus mignon encore en vrai. Célibataire ?

Outré de voir quelqu'un si direct, et toujours déboussolé par son cri, je fus un peu pris au dépourvu.

- Non, répondis-je. Kiba m'a juste traîné ici.

Un peu déçu de mon accueil peu démonstratif et de mon manque d'intérêt, Lee se tourna vers Kiba, qui s'amusait du spectacle. Je devinai aussi qu'il riait de mon mensonge effronté pour éloigner Lee, car il savait autant que moi que j'étais célibataire.

- Bon, tant pis, reprit l'ami de Kiba. Je vous retrouve plus tard, mes loulous. Je vais danser !

L'homme-bête acquiesça et lui souhaita une bonne soirée, tandis que je me contentai d'un vague signe de main. Aussitôt qu'il se fut éloigné, Kiba me donna une tape dans le dos et me lança un "Bien joué" avant d'avaler une gorgée de bière. Je l'imitai. Puis la soirée continua.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Kiba pût être aussi célèbre dans un endroit comme ça. Ici, il n'était qu'un beau-gosse, pas un virtuose de la musique, mais une cinquantaine de personnes vinrent le saluer, certaines excentriques, d'autres pas. Je devinai d'ailleurs que la plupart d'entre elles devait avoir couché avec lui. Toutefois, Kiba ne resta que le strict minimum de temps avec eux, et ne me laissa pas seul une seconde, sans quoi il savait pertinemment que je décamperais aussitôt. Je compris d'ailleurs à l'expression de certains qu'ils furent déçus de savoir qu'ils ne passeraient pas la nuit avec lui, et d'autres allèrent jusqu'à me foudroyer du regard.

Cependant, ces désagréments passés et quelques bières avalées, je me sentis un peu plus à l'aise et profitai de toute cette ambiance festive. Kiba et moi nous amusâmes pas mal, et j'appris un peu à comprendre ce monde étrange. En somme, même si ce n'était pas mon univers et que je ne reviendrais pas ici toutes les semaines, je passai un bon moment.

Nous quittâmes la boîte vers deux heures du matin. Nous étions fatigués, mais le prix des boissons nous avait dissuadés de boire plus de quelques bières, si bien que nous étions encore complètement sobres.

- Tu as beaucoup d'amis comme ce Lee ? l'interrogeai-je alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour. Je ne savais même pas que ce cliché gay existait vraiment.

Comme moi, repenser au jeune homme le fit sourire.

- Quelques-uns, avoua-t-il. Ils sont amusants tant qu'on les voit peu. Ils m'exaspèrent sur le long terme. Pourrais-je savoir avec qui tu es casé, d'ailleurs ?

Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas, mais je décidai de lui répondre quand même.

- Yahiko, évidemment. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on est toujours fourrés ensemble.

Il ricana.

- Quel chanceux, ce Yahiko ! Pourtant, je suis carrément mieux que lui !

- Eh oui, que veux-tu. J'ai craqué sur ses bouclettes rousses.

- Et sinon, dit-il pour changer de sujet, tu as trouvé ça comment ?

- La boîte ? Une fois de temps en temps, ça peut aller, mais je ne suis pas très friand de ce genre d'ambiance. J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas des masses sur le sujet.

- Okay, se résigna-t-il. Je m'en doutais un peu, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Nous continuâmes ainsi à parler un peu de tout et rien, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la porte de mon appart'. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me raccompagnait chez moi, car il lui arrivait parfois de vouloir me donner quelques conseils de dernière minute sur tel ou tel morceau, aussi la scène n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Cette fois, pourtant, quelque chose changea lorsque je tournai les clés dans ma serrure. L'alcool aidant peut-être, je ressentis un picotement dans le corps.

- Bon, ben à demain, dit-il en bâillant. Je pense que je vais dormir jusqu'à point d'heure.

J'étais toujours tourné face à ma porte, lui derrière moi, dans le couloir, quand je l'entendis amorcer quelques pas en direction de la sortie.

- Attends, Kiba.

Il s'arrêta, et le mouvement d'air m'indiqua qu'il se tournait dans ma direction.  
>- Un souci ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas perdu tes clés, au moins ? se moqua-t-il.<p>

Je me tournai vers lui, indécis. Un moment d'hésitation passa.

Oh, et puis merde.

Sans crier gare, je me jetai sur lui et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Toute la frustration que j'avais contenue jusque-là explosa et un courant électrique me parcourut de la tête aux pieds, tandis que le picotement s'évanouissait aussitôt. D'abord surpris, ses vieux réflexes reprirent du service et sa langue ne tarda pas à trouver son chemin jusqu'à la mienne. Son haleine sentait la bière et la cigarette, mais je n'en avais absolument rien à faire. L'une de ses mains rejoignit rapidement mes fesses, tandis que l'autre s'était posée dans mon cou. Avant de laisser les miennes se promener sur son corps, je m'empressai de l'attirer à l'intérieur de mon appartement, fermant à clé derrière nous sans décoller mes lèvres des siennes. Dans l'entrée, je le plaquai contre un mur et embrassai son cou, mordillant quelques morceaux de chair par-ci par-là, tandis que mes mains se perdaient finalement sur ses fesses, palpant sans vergogne ce qui s'offrait à elles. Kiba grogna de plaisir.

La proximité de nos corps et son odeur abattirent les dernières retenues que j'aurais pu avoir, et je lui arrachai son tee-shirt et son pull aussi vite que j'en étais capable. Je m'attaquai alors à la moindre parcelle de sa peau, profitant du corps musclé qui s'offrait à moi. Quand mon impatience atteignit un niveau supplémentaire, je le décollai du mur pour le jeter sur mon lit. Avant de le rejoindre, je balançai mon haut dans un coin de la pièce et m'allongeai sur lui. Lorsque sa peau toucha la mienne, elle me parut brûlante et un frisson me parcourut. Il était allongé sur le dos, moi dessus, et l'une de mes jambes était entre les siennes, si bien que je sentais très nettement son excitation à travers le pantalon. Cela me convainquit de laisser son torse tranquille, et je m'affairai à lui retirer son pantalon avec la même délicatesse que précédemment. Il ne lui resta très vite que son boxer, et je remontai jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau, encore plus bestialement si c'était possible. Il profita de ce moment pour caresser mon torse à l'aide de l'une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre restait toujours attachée à mon cou.

Sans prévenir et sans quitter ses lèvres, j'attrapai son membre à travers le tissu du boxer et exerçai quelques tractions. Cela le fit grogner d'aise, et ma propre excitation augmenta encore d'un cran. Sans m'occuper de moi, je quittai toutefois ses lèvres et mes mains retirèrent le dernier vêtement qu'il portait. Ma main quitta son sexe et ma bouche vint prendre sa place. Cette fois, à ses grognements s'ajouta la tension de son corps, et je jouai avec ma langue tout en faisant quelques mouvements de va-et-vient plus ou moins rapides selon les réactions de son corps. L'une de ses mains vint me caresser les cheveux sans forcer une cadence particulière.

Lorsque je me redressai pour me retrouver à genoux, il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever, et ses lèvres vinrent à nouveau se sceller aux miennes. Il rompit toutefois le baiser et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres.

- Tu es bien mignon quand tu es entreprenant comme ça et loin de moi l'idée de te freiner, mais sache que le mec qui me prendra n'est pas encore venu au monde, alors il va falloir opérer un petit changement de position.

La même arrogance que d'habitude. Mais je n'avais absolument pas envie de débattre avec lui maintenant, et tout ce que je demandais était d'assouvir cette pulsion bestiale.  
>Avec un grognement, je me penchai à nouveau sur lui et l'embrassai. Il dut interpréter ça comme une acceptation, car ses mains reprirent leurs activités, et dans un geste, je passai sur le dos, lui allongé sur moi. C'était à son tour de jouer avec moi, et sa main vint me caresser à travers le jean et le boxer, m'arrachant à mon tour quelques gémissements. Ne tenant plus, il entreprit de m'enlever mon pantalon et le reste de mes vêtements dans la volée, puis se rallongea sur moi. Nos corps étaient brûlants, et il commença à opérer quelques mouvements de bassin en revenant m'embrasser. Cela ne dura toutefois pas longtemps car, aussi impatient que moi, il se décolla de moi pour attraper le pantalon que je lui avais enlevé plus tôt. Il fouilla frénétiquement dans ses poches pour y trouver un préservatif et l'enfila. Il revint ensuite m'embrasser, avec la même violence caractéristique à nos gestes depuis dix minutes, puis me fit me retourner.<p>

La délicatesse avec laquelle il pénétra en moi me rendit fou, mais je devinai à ses tremblements qu'il était tout aussi impatient que moi. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment enfoncé, ses mouvements s'accélérèrent brutalement. Le plaisir était tel que je me perdais dedans. À chacun de ses coups de bassin, il atteignit un certain point qui créa un déferlement de sensations en moi. Lui-même n'était pas en reste, car sa respiration se faisait de plus saccadée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à accélérer et décélérer au gré de ses envies. Un moment, sa main vint rejoindre mon propre sexe et elle opéra des mouvements de va-et-vient qui ajoutèrent à mon plaisir. Je sentis qu'il arrivait au bout lorsque ses mouvements devinrent plus rapides, plus brutaux, et sa main prit une accélération. À quelques secondes d'intervalles, nous nous délivrâmes tous les deux.

Plus doucement, il se retira et jeta son préservatif dans la poubelle de ma chambre, puis chopa un mouchoir sur ma table de nuit pour essuyer sa main et nos débordements. Entre temps, je m'étais remis sur le dos, et il se pencha sur moi pour revenir m'embrasser, haletant. Je n'étais pas plus en forme que lui, mais acceptai son baiser avec plaisir. Par réflexe, je me glissai sous la couverture et il me rejoignit. Puis, rapidement, je m'endormis, enivré par toutes ces sensations.

**[…]**

Des mouvements au pied de mon lit me réveillèrent, doucement mais sûrement. D'abord dans un brouillard propre à l'état de demi-sommeil, je ne compris pas exactement ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, me sentir nu sous ma couette me fit rapidement remonter à la surface alors que la scène d'hier me revenait en tête. Rapidement, je réunis quelques informations. J'étais dans ma chambre, mon réveil annonçait 11 : 37, et Kiba, de dos et habillé, était affairé à enfiler ses chaussures au pied de mon lit. Enfin... J'avais couché avec lui.

- Yo ! lança-t-il comme si la situation n'avait rien d'étrange. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
>- Tu t'en vas ?<p>

Ce fut la seule phrase plausible que je parvenais à formuler.

- Yep. Ma sœur passe chez moi à midi, j'ai failli l'oublier.

Un court silence s'installa pendant qu'il continuait à s'affairer.

- C'est bizarre, non ? finis-je par constater. Ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux dire.

Il ne se retourna toujours pas, mais répondit comme si de rien n'était.

- Non, c'était cool, déclara-t-il. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu serais si impulsif. C'était grisant.

Un nouveau silence. Cette fois, ce fut lorsqu'il se leva que je me sentis l'obligation de reprendre.  
>- Et si on sortait ensemble ?<p>

D'emblée, il ricana. D'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas été certain d'être seul avec lui, j'aurais cru que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait dit à ma place. C'était une proposition débile. On n'enchaînait pas Kiba Inuzuka. J'aurais d'ailleurs été bien incapable d'expliquer comment elle avait pu arriver jusque dans la discussion. Il continua à se moquer jusqu'au moment où, enfin, il se retourna. En croisant mon regard, il comprit.

- Tu es sérieux ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. L'étais-je vraiment ? Moi, sortir avec lui ?

- Je... Je suis désolé, Kankurô, bafouilla-t-il, mais je pensais que tu savais comment je fonctionne. Je veux dire, je ne t'ai forcé à rien, c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus.

- Je sais.

Il n'avait rien à répondre, et moi non plus. Pour la première fois, je découvrais un Kiba Inuzuka gêné de la situation.

- Mais tu ne crois pas que ce serait cool de te poser, pour une fois ? demandai-je carrément.

Oui, la situation était bizarre, et je connaissais sa réponse d'avance, mais, aussi étrange que cela fût, l'idée me tentait.

- Tu sais très bien comment je vis, Kankurô, tenta-t-il. Je cours à droite à gauche, je batifole, je fais de la musique. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me poser, et je n'en ai pas envie. Je peux sortir avec le mec que je veux, parfois même des hétéros. Tu sais que j'ai dépucelé ce coincé d'Uchiwa ? C'était vraiment un mauvais coup, en passant, mais tout ça pour dire que je ne veux pas me contenter d'un seul. Même si tu es un mec cool, hein.

Je ne trouvai rien à redire à son explication. En fait, c'était à peine si je l'avais écoutée. Je la connaissais bien avant d'avoir posé cette question.

- Et si je te disais simplement que c'est parce que tu es un mec bien ? enchaînai-je sans temps mort.

L'idée lui parut idiote, car il eut d'abord un rire amer.

- Tu serais bien le premier à me dire ça, fit-il remarquer. Même moi, je ne parle pas de moi en ces termes.

- Justement, contrai-je. Je ne te vois pas comme le reste des gens.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? railla-t-il, un sourire sur le visage.

- Les autres ne te connaissent pas, et ne t'apprécient pas. Ils voient en toi l'image que tu leur donnes : celle d'un mec qui cours à droite à gauche, et qui batifole. On ne pense à toi qu'en se disant "Tiens, j'ai bien envie de m'envoyer en l'air". C'est comme ça qu'on t'a décrit en premier lorsqu'on m'a parlé de toi.

- Si tout le monde parle de moi en ces termes, c'est qu'il y a du vrai, affirma-t-il.

J'avais l'impression qu'il commençait à perdre un peu patience.

- Pour toi, tout ça est un jeu, dis-je. Mais quand les gens en auront marre, les choses changeront. Et un jour, tu seras vraiment seul.

Je ne parlais même plus pour essayer de le convaincre, car c'était peine perdue, mais j'essayais de lui faire comprendre ce que je pensais. Même les gens les plus renfermés, comme mon frère ou moi, ont besoin d'un Naruto ou d'un Yahiko pour les supporter. Kiba n'avait vraiment personne.

Il me regardait, sourcils froncés, quand son téléphone sonna. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil, ramassa son sac, et se tourna une dernière fois vers moi.

- Je suis pressé, je dois y aller.

Sur ces mots, il partit, et je ne tentai pas de le retenir. Lorsqu'il fut parti et que j'entendis la porte se refermer, je me rallongeai, les bras derrière la tête. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais de lui demander. Kiba Inuzuka, en couple ? L'idée m'arracha un rire amer, à moi aussi.

Je me tournais sur le côté. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant... ?

**[…]**

Cette journée-là, j'étais allé voir Yahiko. Pour une fois, je ressentais le besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé entre Kiba et moi. Il n'avait rien dit, ne m'avait pas jugé. Il tenta de me demander comment j'allais, car il trouvait étonnant que je ressentisse le besoin de parler, mais pour être parfaitement honnête, j'allais bien. Je ne savais pas encore comment allaient évoluer mes relations avec l'homme-bête, mais sa conclusion m'avait laissé un arrière-goût amer en bouche.

"Il fallait s'y attendre", avait-il dit, "Tu es gay, lui aussi, et vous vous entendiez trop bien pour qu'il n'y ait jamais rien entre vous".

Ainsi donc, cette tournure d'événements aurait pu se prévoir ? Moi, en tout cas, je ne l'avais pas vue venir.

Ou plutôt : je n'avais pas eu envie de la voir venir. Je savais bien que ce mec me plaisait, et ces sentiments de frustration qui me prenaient parfois auraient dû me faire comprendre que je n'aurais pas la volonté de tout refouler. Enfin, il était trop tard maintenant pour m'en rendre compte.

La soirée n'allait pas être de trop pour m'arrêter sur une décision...

**[…]**

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent. Aussitôt terminés, je décidai d'aller dans la salle de musique. Je supposai qu'il y passerait, et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Aux alentours de vingt heures, il débarqua. Pour m'occuper, je m'étais mis à jouer distraitement quelques notes, sans vraiment me concentrer. Je l'observai poser quelques affaires, puis il prit son air sérieux de la fois où je rencontrai Akamaru, son chien, et s'approcha de moi.

- On va boire un verre ? proposa-t-il. Dans un bar tout ce qu'il y a de plus régulier, hein. Juste pour parler.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Ma déclaration jeta un froid dans la discussion, mais son expression ne changea pas. Il attendait la suite.

- Je suis désolé, déclarai-je calmement, mais j'ai décidé que j'allais arrêter de traîner avec toi.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. C'est... C'est parce que j'ai refusé de sortir avec toi ?

- Oui et non. Je me suis rendu compte que ce ne serait pas juste de te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, et je n'ai pas envie de continuer comme ça.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Pourquoi ce serait forcément tout ou rien ? Ne fais pas ta mijaurée ! On a couché ensemble, mais on a rien fait de mal. Je me protégeais à chaque fois que je couchais, j'ai pris aucun risque vis-à-vis de toi.

- C'est vrai, avouai-je. C'est ma faute. Je pourrais te dire qu'on fait "comme si", que tout redevient comme avant, mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Je finirai indubitablement par coucher encore avec toi. En soi, ce n'est rien de mal, tu as raison. Mais je ne veux pas.

- Arrête de te prendre autant au sérieux, nom de Dieu ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça change, si on devait coucher ensemble ?

Il s'énervait.

- Parce que je t'aime bien. Et que je ne veux pas être ce genre de type. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, et je ne veux pas me donner une image misérable de moi. Tu es nocif pour moi. Tu me fais devenir quelqu'un que je ne veux pas être.

- Mais ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens ! Je n'ai jamais...

- Pour moi, ça en a, le coupais-je. Ma sœur... est morte à cause de quelqu'un comme ça.

Ma déclaration lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Elle avait rencontré un homme dont elle était follement amoureuse, expliquai-je, et il ne cessait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais je ne suis pas certain que ces mots devaient encore avoir beaucoup de sens dans sa bouche, car les répéter quotidiennement à une demi-douzaine de femmes devaient les rendre banals, les vider de leur sens. Lorsque ma sœur tomba enceinte, elle le lui apprit, et il la jeta dehors de chez lui, sans jamais chercher à la recontacter. Elle a sombré dans la dépression. Oh, ça a duré un moment. On a tous essayé de l'aider. Mais un jour, elle a mis fin à sa vie, ainsi qu'à celle de son bébé.

Je n'avais pas prémédité cette explication, mais devant son obstination à ne pas comprendre ce que j'essayais de lui expliquer, elle était venue naturellement. Il faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas parlé. Aucun de nous deux ne pipa mot pendant ce qui parut être un long moment.

- Ecoute, brisa-t-il le silence, ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur est dégueulasse, mais notre situation est différente. On est consentants, et je ne t'ai jamais fait miroiter que je voulais sortir avec toi.

- Je sais. Mais que tu l'acceptes ou pas, cette situation ne me plaît pas.

- Donc tu vas simplement m'ignorer ? Tu te crois trop bien pour avoir des connaissances dans mon genre ?

Son orgueil en prenait un coup, et il n'était bien évidemment pas très enjoué à l'idée.

- Non. Si on se croise, je te dirai bonjour. Tu pourras continuer à venir ici, et je ne cracherai pas dans ton dos. Mais je limiterai nos échanges au strict minimum.

- C'est ça, fais ce que tu veux ! s'énerva-t-il franchement. J'en ai rien à foutre.

Sur ce, il ramassa ses affaires et partit en trombe, me laissant seul.

Ce que j'avais fait devait être fait, mais son point de vue était totalement compréhensible. Il n'avait brisé aucun des tabous que je lui avais imposés, il avait même fait des efforts pour être moins désagréable, et finalement, après ces quatre mois où nous nous étions rapprochés, il était purement et simplement évincé de ma vie. En définitive, j'avais déjà fait à Kiba ce que ce type avait fait subir à ma sœur, alors que des signes m'avaient fait comprendre dès le début que cette pseudo-relation ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Il ne m'aimait pas comme Temari aimait cet homme, mais je m'étais un peu moqué de lui tout de même. Je n'étais pas vraiment fier de moi.

Avec un soupir, je quittai à mon tour la salle.

**[…]**

Le temps passa. D'abord les jours, puis les semaines, et enfin les mois. Au début, Kiba crut que je n'avais fait que balancer des paroles en l'air. En effet, il se vexa les premiers jours, mais comme d'habitude lorsque l'on se disputait violemment, me revoir tous les jours dans la salle de musique nous liait, et il revint à la charge. Il me parla, m'invita à sortir. Je lui répondis, mais refusai son aide, et n'acceptai pas plus de sortir avec lui. Je crois que cette période fut la plus difficile à supporter. Ce fut la seule et unique fois où je vis un semblant de peine sur son visage. Passée cette période de deux semaines, il comprit que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole, et ça devint plus facile pour lui et moi. De temps en temps, il me proposait de sortir, mais il savait avant de l'entendre que ma réponse serait non.

Cinq mois s'écoulèrent ainsi. Yahiko et moi avions repris notre petite routine, et Kiba avait repris la sienne. Certains disaient même qu'il était pire qu'avant, et d'autres reliaient le fait qu'on ne nous voyait plus du tout ensemble avec cette sorte de rechute. Ils n'avaient pas totalement tort, mais cette rumeur me passait loin au-dessus de la tête. Yahiko continuait à parler avec Kiba, car je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, mais là aussi, l'homme-bête comprit que ce n'était pas du tout une manière de garder la porte ouverte. En somme, tout était redevenu normal.

Puis un jour, il arrêta de venir en cours. Je ne le remarquai pas de suite, car je ne le voyais jamais en dehors de la salle de musique, mais son absence quatre jours de suite me mit la puce à l'oreille, et je ne pus m'empêcher de demander à Yahiko s'il avait des nouvelles. Ce dernier m'expliqua ce qu'on disait de lui. Soi-disant, il aurait décidé que l'école n'avait rien à lui apporter et qu'il était meilleur que tout le monde. Pour lui comme pour moi, qui le connaissions du groupe de musique, cette explication ne semblait pas plausible, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Après tout ce temps à l'ignorer, il serait ridicule de lui demander des nouvelles au moindre souci. Et Yahiko n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le faire, même s'il devait également avoir son numéro.

De toute façon, la réponse vint assez rapidement, et d'une manière à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas.

Le dernier jour de la semaine, je le croisai à l'extérieur. Il promenait son chien dans l'école, encore une fois. Mais un détail me choqua d'emblée : il semblait boiter un peu. Curieux, tout en donnant l'impression de ne pas l'être, je choisis de prendre le chemin qui passait devant lui pour me rendre en cours. En entendant mes bruits de pas, il tourna la tête, et fut surpris de me voir. Pour moi, la surprise fut tout autre. Son visage comprenait quelques ecchymoses pas franchement jolies à voir, et sa lèvre ouverte et gonflée montrait qu'il avait encaissé un coup. Sans chercher à ce que je m'apitoyasse sur son sort, il appela Akamaru et emprunta le chemin dont je venais pour retourner – je le supposai – à sa chambre. Cette fois, il ne me salua même pas. Je passai toutes les heures de l'après-midi à me demander si j'aurais dû lui parler, prendre un peu de ses nouvelles, lorsque Yahiko vint avec la nouvelle rumeur à son propos.

Au vu des évènements, celle-là paraissait plus crédible. Apparemment, l'homme bête aurait été la victime d'une agression. À partir de là, chacun avait choisi une raison pour expliquer ce passage à tabac, et je ne retins pas une seule d'entre elles. Je savais juste que Kiba avait connu de meilleurs jours. Cependant, ce soir-là, il choisit de ne pas venir non plus au club de musique. De plus, il aurait été hypocrite de ma part de choisir cette excuse pour lui reparler, et je demandai à Yahiko d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles sans citer mon prénom. Il accepta, et nous n'en reparlâmes pas.

**[…]**

Je ne croyais pas au destin. Mais s'il avait existé, ce bougre aurait été une belle enflure. Voilà comment je pourrais résumer cette nuit-là.

Il était tard, mais je travaillais encore. Sur une nouvelle partition, évidemment. Un bruit sourd me fit toutefois sursauter et me sortit de mes réflexions. Lorsqu'il se répéta, je compris qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui tapait à ma porte. Surpris, mon réveil m'informa qu'il était une heure du matin passée lorsque je me levai et décidai d'aller ouvrir. Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que je vis ce soir-là. Kiba était là, chancelant. Il dégageait une très forte odeur d'alcool et, à bien y faire attention, peut-être une odeur de vomi, également. Son état ne s'était bien évidemment pas amélioré depuis quelques heures, mais il affichait un grand sourire de demeuré.

- J'suis complètement pété ! s'exclama-t-il, comme si j'avais eu besoin de lui pour m'en rendre compte. Et j'me suis dit que c'serait cool de venir t'voir !

Evidemment, je ne partageais pas son point de vue, mais le lui expliquer aurait été inutile, dans son état. Il lâcha le mur qui lui servait d'appui, et vacilla. Par réflexe, je le rattrapai des deux mains.

- Merci ! dit-il, tout sourire. T'as t'jours été mignon, toi. J'te...

Je ne sus jamais ce qu'il aurait pu ajouter à mon propos, car il se pencha en avant et vomit sur l'espace entre lui et moi, éclaboussant mes pieds au passage.

- Oups. 'Scuse.

Je jaugeai mes options. Soit je trouvais quelqu'un à appeler à une heure du matin pour le ramener chez lui, soit je le faisais moi. Une dernière solution aurait consisté à le faire entrer chez moi et m'occuper de lui. C'était celle qui m'enchantait le moins. Mais je ne me voyais pas le ramener à son appartement de l'autre côté du campus, et je ne connaissais personne qui l'appréciât suffisamment pour le faire à ma place. Enervé contre lui pour s'être invité chez moi dans cet état, je le poussai presque à l'intérieur avant que les voisins ne rappliquassent, ameutés par le bruit. Non sans mal, je le mis dans ma petite baignoire et décidai de ne lui laisser que son sous-vêtement avant de le rincer. Rapidement, je le séchai, puis le glissai dans mon lit pendant qu'il continuait de déblatérer des choses sans queue ni tête. Je retournai sur mon palier pour nettoyer ses excès, puis rentrai et choisis de me laver intégralement pour enlever cette odeur désagréable de mon corps.

De retour dans la pièce principale, je vérifiai qu'il était correctement installé. Puis, je râlai. Maintenant qu'il était là, je n'avais plus de lit où dormir, et rien de plus confortable que ma chaise de bureau. Pourtant, il s'était endormi et je choisis d'accepter la situation pour m'excuser de la manière dont je l'avais jeté.

… Ce type était décidément une plaie.

**[…]**

Le lendemain matin, je me levai avant lui. Ou plutôt, je décidai d'abandonner l'idée de dormir sur cette chaise de bureau et me levai. Je me dégourdis les membres, fis une rapide toilette, et revins dans mon salon. Vu son état de la veille, il lui faudrait probablement un moment avant d'émerger, donc je décidai de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'agréable et entrepris de reprendre le morceau de musique laissé la veille.

Je l'entendis remuer. Cette fois, cependant, je ne pris même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers lui. Si, dans la matinée, j'avais pu découvrir quelque chose à son propos que je ne connusse pas, c'était qu'il avait le sommeil profond, mais aussi qu'il bougeait beaucoup. Ce fut donc presque avec surprise que je le vis se redresser dans mon lit, se passant une main sur le visage pour tenter de se réveiller. Je sentis plus que je ne le vis son regard balayer la pièce, puis s'arrêter sur moi.

- Ah.

Il était surpris. Je l'aurais été aussi, à sa place, quand on connaissait l'obstination avec laquelle je le repoussais ces temps-ci. Puis, je le vis froncer les sourcils et se masser les tempes, sûrement pour soulager une migraine, reste de sa soirée bien arrosée.

- Cette fois, j'ai trop bu, constata-t-il.

Un petit ricanement jaune lui échappa. Voilà maintenant qu'il se mettait à se moquer de lui-même. Cela dit, je choisis de ne rien répondre, et me concentrai sur ma partition. Pour lui, le message était clair : sa présence ici n'avait en rien changé mes positions vis-à-vis de lui.

- Salut, tenta-t-il tout de même à mon égard.

Je lui répondis sur un ton neutre. Comprenant très vite que je ne prévoyais pas de relancer la discussion, il décida de le faire lui-même.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir de tout, mais merci pour hier soir. J'ai merdé, je n'aurais pas dû venir te voir. Pardon, s'excusa-t-il après une petite hésitation.

Je devinai sans le voir qu'il fourrageait une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire collé au visage. Comme à chaque fois – même si les occasions étaient rares – qu'il s'excusait sincèrement.

- De rien, dis-je. On est quittes.

Je ne sus jamais s'il comprit les raisons qui expliquèrent ma réponse, mais il ne s'attarda pas plus sur les détails. Plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre, tout était comme en suspens, dans un silence lourd. Je me raclai la gorge.

- Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai du boulot.

Le sous-entendu était clair, et je l'entendis acquiescer.

Je peux t'emprunter des vêtements ? Les miens doivent être dans un sale état. Je te les rendrai en passant par Yahiko.

La situation était étrange. Lui comme moi n'étions pas très à l'aise avec tout ça. Ceci étant, je me levai, puis allai fouiller dans mon bazar pour lui donner quelque chose à se mettre.

- Enfile ça, lui lançai-je. Mais reprends quand même tes vêtements crades, ils sont dans la salle de bain.

Il me remercia, puis s'habilla pendant que je retournai m'asseoir à mon bureau. Autour de moi, il s'affaira, passa dans la salle de bain, réunit ses affaires, puis revint dans la pièce pour enfiler ses chaussures. Le tout se fit sans un bruit, et je n'avais pas bougé de place lorsqu'il se leva.

- Bon, lâcha-t-il. Je vais y aller. Encore merci.

Je lui grognai un "pas de quoi". Il fit un pas dans la direction de la sortie, puis deux, et lorsque je pensai qu'il allait vraiment partir, je le sentis s'arrêter, même sans me retourner. Il prit une longue inspiration, puis se tourna dans ma direction.

- Je pourrais ramener moi-même tes vêtements ? proposa-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, un peu agacé, sans qu'il pût le voir. Mais je ne souhaitais pas me fâcher avec lui.

- Fais comme tu veux, concédai-je.

Le temps se figea à nouveau. Il ne bougeait plus, et aussi étrange que l'idée fût, j'avais l'impression que la grande gueule qu'était Kiba hésitait.

- Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire, s'expliqua-t-il finalement. En même temps, c'étaiit un peu trop évasif pour que tu comprennes.

Je ne dis rien. Il reprit.

- Je... Tu avais raison, Kankurô.

J'avais l'impression que cette révélation lui coûtait beaucoup, mais ne fis rien pour l'encourager à continuer. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent à nouveau.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi je parle ? s'étonna-t-il un peu devant mon manque de réaction.

Si, évidemment. Mais...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais limiter nos échanges au maximum, Kiba. Tu fais ta vie, je fais la mienne.

Je l'entendis poser son sac de vêtements, et toute trace d'hésitation avait quitté sa voix lorsqu'il reprit.

- La dernière fois, je t'ai écouté, mais j'aimerais que tu me rendes la pareille, maintenant. Juste pour cinq minutes, je voudrais que tu cesses de m'ignorer.

Je soupesai ses mots. Ce qu'il demandait me semblait raisonnable, et... Dans un sens, je le lui devais bien. Pour la première fois, Kiba n'était pas en position de force et je pouvais parfaitement choisir de lui dire de partir, mais... J'avais l'impression de ne pas vraiment en avoir le droit.

- Okay, acceptai-je.

Je ne me retournai pas pour autant, mais il accepta les conditions. Je le sentis se rapprocher et, bientôt, il apparut dans ma vision périphérique, assis sur le bord du lit.

- Tu avais raison, recommença-t-il. Toute ma vie n'est qu'une fumisterie, un jeu. Evidemment, je le savais avant que tu me le dises, je ne suis pas un idiot non plus. Mais je pensais que tu avais exagéré les choses. Je... Je pensais que les gens m'aimaient bien. Un peu comme s'ils savaient que je jouais, que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais j'avais tort sur ça aussi. Cette... altercation a suffi à ce que tout le monde me tourne le dos.

Sans lui demander confirmation, je compris qu'il parlait de la bagarre qui l'avait amoché. Malgré tout, cela ne semblait pas être le sujet qu'il voulait aborder, alors je me tus, attendant la suite. Je lui jetai juste un coup d'œil pour lui faire comprendre que je l'écoutais.

- Je me rends compte maintenant que j'avais tort sur toute la ligne. Je ne pensais pas dire ça de moi un jour, mais j'ai été naïf. Toutes les personnes qui ont croisé mon regard amoché m'ont foudroyé des yeux, et chacun d'eux semblait vouloir dire : "Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite". À l'université, je peux comprendre, je n'ai jamais été proche de qui que ce soit. Mais c'est quand je me suis rendu en boîte, hier soir, que j'ai compris que ce sentiment était partagé par tout le monde. Pas un seul n'a cherché à savoir la raison de mon absence pendant une semaine complète. Et il y avait une bonne raison.

Il fit une pause, poussa un soupir désolé.

- Tout le monde déteste Kiba Inuzuka, conclut-il. Ou, au mieux, ils n'en ont rien à foutre.

Cette fois, il s'arrêta, et je pensai que sa tirade s'achevait là. Kiba venait de vider son sac, et il semblait plus atteint que je ne l'aurais cru. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas le réconforter. Après tout, ç'aurait été mentir. Il avait raison, et je le savais. Les gens se fichaient pas mal de savoir ce qu'il pourrait advenir de lui, tant qu'il serait toujours là lorsqu'ils avaient envie d'une petite partie de jambes en l'air sans prise de tête. Je cherchais encore quoi lui dire pour montrer un semblant d'intérêt lorsqu'il réengagea la discussion.

- Tu... Tu crois que ta proposition tiendrait toujours ?

Sa voix s'était de nouveau faite plus hésitante et, croyant comprendre où il voulait en venir, je fronçai les sourcils, puis me tournai vers lui, interdit.

- Laquelle ? cherchai-je confirmation.

Il eut son petit ricanement amer. Il devait trouver ma réaction tellement normale que même lui ne s'en étonnait pas.

- Celle de te poser avec moi, pour un moment.

Dans ma tête, l'incrédulité se disputa avec ma logique. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant une réaction, mais je ne fis qu'attendre le moment où il se mettrait à rire franchement, pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne faisait que se foutre de moi.

- Pardon ? demandai-je, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire d'autre.

La situation devait lui paraître encore plus irréelle qu'à moi, car il se mit à sourire.

- C'est étrange, hein ?

Sa question était purement rhétorique et n'attendait aucune réponse de ma part. Pourtant, il perdit son sourire, et revint à la charge.

- Tu n'étais peut-être pas sérieux, cette fois-là ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à la question, de retourner quelques mois en arrière, pour me souvenir de ce qui m'avait poussé à lui demander un truc pareil. Qu'il comprît ou pas mon raisonnement, il ne m'interrompit pas.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? fus-je enfin capable de formuler.

À son tour, il prit son temps.

- Tu... Tu es le seul, expliqua-t-il.

- Le seul... ? Le seul à quoi ?

Mes pensées virevoltaient dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une réponse à sa déclaration évasive, sans succès. Lui semblait d'autant plus hésitant à donner une réelle explication.

- Tu es le seul... à ne pas avoir porté ce jugement sur moi. De toutes les personnes que j'ai pues croiser dans la journée, tes yeux sont les seuls à avoir affiché autre chose que du dégoût pour ma personne. Tu étais presque... inquiet.

Là, je comprenais son raisonnement. Mais malgré tout, la conclusion qu'il en avait tirée était ridicule.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Kiba. Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas capable d'avoir une relation sérieuse, et même si l'idée peut être plaisante, je ne suis même pas certain que je pourrais avoir envie de tenter le coup.

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié par mes réprimandes.

- Oh, arrête un peu ! Tu ne me connais pas si bien que tu voudrais le croire ! C'est hypocrite de la part de quelqu'un qui ne me connaissait pas il y a un an de dire un truc pareil !

Il ne s'énervait pas, mais se défendait. Un instant, j'eus presque... Non, j'eus carrément envie de le croire. Mais comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, ma logique reprit le dessus sur mes envies.

- Tu crois vraiment une seule petite seconde que tu serais capable de te poser ?

Mon ton était un peu plus ironique que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais il reflétait bien mon état d'esprit. Etrangement, lui ne le prit pas mal. Au contraire, il semblait accepter la critique sous-entendue. Il était probablement plus conscient de l'image qu'il renvoyait que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Peut-être ! répondit-il. Pourquoi pas ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Comment était-il possible que Kiba fût là, à tenir un tel discours devant moi ?

- Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai vécu ces dernier mois, déclara-t-il aussi soudainement que sérieusement. Je veux dire, je m'amusais bien avec toi. Tu étais le seul à n'avoir jamais été hypocrite avec moi, quitte à m'envoyer chier. Tu avais ce qu'il fallait de jugeote pour me tenir tête, et bosser avec toi me faisait plaisir. C'était fun. Tout ce qui a pu m'arriver dans cette salle de musique était fun !

Son discours fit écho à mes propres réflexions. Kiba Inuzuka, avec ses sales manières, son arrogance naturelle et nos prises de tête constitua la partie de ma vie la plus remplie de ces dernières années. Malgré tout... J'avais trop de bonnes raisons de ne pas le laisser revenir dans ma vie, quelle que fût la forme qu'il prendrait.

- Quand tu as choisi de ne plus traîner avec moi, tu as dit que tu "m'aimais bien", cita-t-il. C'était un mensonge pour faire passer la pilule ?

La discussion de cette fois me revint en mémoire. Je me souvenais effectivement avoir dit ça, et je trouvai ironique qu'il le ressortît contre moi aujourd'hui.

- Tu sais, Kiba, me justifiai-je, ce n'est pas que je ne te supporte pas. C'est juste que nous sommes trop différents. Je me rends parfaitement compte que ta vie n'est pas compatible avec la mienne. Pourtant, il y a un truc entre toi et moi, et il me fait perdre les pédales. Je... J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi. Je ne mentais pas non plus en disant que tu m'étais nocif. Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai pris cette décision, mais pour moi. Je suis incapable de faire dans la demi-mesure avec cette histoire.

Il encaissa les informations. Là, je compris dans son regard qu'il voyait tout ça d'un nouvel œil. Jusque-là, il devait avoir cru que j'en avais simplement eu marre de son comportement, que j'avais décidé de le jeter. Et là, alors que je me livrais un peu plus calmement, après des mois à ressasser cette altercation entre nous, je me faisais plus clair.

- Tu... Tu ne peux pas choisir ça tout seul, déclara-t-il après un long moment de réflexion. Je ne dis pas que je suis amoureux de toi, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de te le faire croire. Je sais simplement que ces derniers mois m'ont paru longs, alors que les quatre mois précédents ont été particulièrement remplis.

Le choix de ses mots me fit frissonner. Il reprenait les mêmes expressions que celles que j'avais utilisées un peu plus tôt dans mes pensées. Avait-il... vécu les choses de la même manière que moi ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais te faire confiance, lâchai-je brutalement.

Et le problème était là. Je le connaissais, il vivait par impulsion, et il aurait suffi d'un soir où nous nous serions disputés pour qu'il allât batifoler avec la moitié de sa boîte de nuit préférée. Ce n'était pas un doute à mes yeux, mais une évidence. Et ce même si mes propos venaient probablement de le blesser. En tout cas, c'était le message que faisaient passer ses yeux.

- Laisse-moi essayer, contra-t-il. On peut faire ça à ton rythme. À partir de maintenant, je ne couche plus avec qui que ce soit, et je m'arrange toujours pour avoir des témoins qui attesteront de ma bonne tenue.

- C'est n'importe quoi, dis-je du tac-au-tac. Pourquoi voudrais-tu changer ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es même pas amoureux, et moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Il soupira, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu te poses trop de questions, Kankurô ! J'en ai envie, c'est tout. Si ce n'est pas maintenant, quand est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Dans quelques mois, tu partiras, et on ne cherchera plus jamais à se recontacter.

Ah. Oui. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi, mais la fin de mon cursus ici était juste là, pour moi. Toutefois, ça ne justifiait rien. Comprenant mes pensées sans que j'eusse à les dire à voix haute, il se leva, exaspéré, et se rapprocha. Je crus d'abord qu'il allait essayer de m'embrasser par surprise, mais non, il se contenta de mettre un bras de chaque côté de moi, sur les accoudoirs de ma chaise, et son visage n'était séparé du mien que de quelques centimètres.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu envie qu'on s'embrasse, là, tout de suite, et je m'en vais.

Je jaugeai ses yeux des miens.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'arrivais pas à avoir des réactions normales avec toi, donc même si j'en avais envie, ça voudrait juste dire que je pourrais finir par m'envoyer en l'air avec toi une nouvelle fois.

Il se recula un peu, mais ses mains restèrent sur les accoudoirs. Il soupira.

- J'ai vraiment fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi, hein ?

Sa question n'attendait aucune réponse, aussi décidai-je de ne rien dire.

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti, reprit-il avec assurance. Et là, je suis prêt à te jurer que je suis honnête dans ce que je dis. Tu n'es pas l'homme de ma vie, et je ne suis pas éperdument amoureux de toi, mais j'ai compris le mal que j'ai fait, que je me suis fait. Je veux juste autre chose.

Il avait toujours été un beau parleur, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais, cette fois plus que d'autres, j'avais envie d'y croire. Ceci étant dit, ma raison était toujours là pour se rappeler à moi. Cette situation était un grand n'importe quoi, et je commençais à ne plus savoir ce que je voulais vraiment.

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je finalement.

Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, son visage se rapprocha du mien, suffisamment lentement pour que je pusse le repousser si je le jugeais nécessaire. Une petite partie au fond de moi qui voulait croire en Kiba prit le dessus, et je le laissai faire. Puis, dans la continuité des choses, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

Ce contact chaud provoqua chez moi comme un courant électrique que je ne saurais décrire. Contrairement à la dernière fois où nos lèvres avaient pu entrer en contact, il n'y avait aucune bestialité dans nos gestes. Ce baiser était comme... Celui de retrouvailles, après de longs mois passés sans se rendre compte de la force avec laquelle il avait pu nous manquer.

Il se sépara bientôt de moi, puis recula jusqu'à retourner s'asseoir sur mon lit. Au début, aucun de nous ne pipa mot, mais la scène devint gênante, et il se racla la gorge.

- Je... Je vais y aller. Je serai dans la salle de musique ce soir, donc on se verra à ce moment-là.

J'acquiesçai. Ce qu'il me disait de manière implicite avait du sens. Faire une pause pour digérer cette matinée ne serait pas de trop. Sans un mot de plus, il prit donc la porte, et la scène où il me laissait seul chez moi, en proie à de multiples questionnements, se répéta.

**[...]**

Voici donc comment... Kankurô no Sabaku et Kiba Inuzuka choisirent de se donner une chance.

Au début, je n'y croyais pas du tout. Yahiko fut le premier à se réjouir de tout ça, à ma grande surprise. D'après lui, cette situation était un pari certes risqué, mais qui valait le coup d'être tenté. Son point de vue sur l'homme-bête semblait avoir changé à force de le côtoyer, et lui avait eu beaucoup plus de facilité à lui faire confiance. Quant à moi, il me fallut plusieurs longs mois pour comprendre que, cette fois encore, Kiba tenait parole. Comme il l'avait annoncé, il s'était toujours débrouillé pour rester dans le champ de vision de deux ou trois personnes, si bien qu'il lui aurait été impossible de batifoler à droite à gauche sans témoin.

Au début, les gens me prirent pour un cinglé, et j'avouai m'être dit la même chose plus d'une fois. Faire confiance à Kiba était de la folie pure. La plupart du temps, ils parièrent sur le fait qu'une fois moi loin de l'école, il n'hésiterait pas à repartir de plus belle dans ses excès. Je ne niais pas, car je m'étais également fait la remarque plus d'une fois. Pourtant, là aussi, il me surprit. Peu à peu, j'appris à ne plus douter de lui, et ce changement chez lui me déboussola plus que lui. Envers et contre tout, il avait pris une décision et s'y était tenu, malgré les ragots, les avances de ses anciennes conquêtes, et tout le reste.

Avec le temps, nous nous rapprochâmes, comme un vrai couple. Contrairement aux autres couples qui se formaient autour de nous – dont celui de Yahiko avec une charmante demoiselle aux cheveux bleus – l'amour n'était pas ce qui nous avait réunis, mais plutôt la simple sensation que l'autre était le seul capable de nous accepter. Il fallut attendre un moment pour que les choses évoluassent, et presque une année complète s'écoula avant qu'il me fît comprendre qu'il tenait à moi de cette manière-là. Les choses se firent doucement, mais une confiance l'un en l'autre s'installa solidement.

Sa carrière de violoniste prit un bel essor dès qu'il sortit de l'école. Je participai à toutes ses plus importantes représentations, tandis que ma vie professionnelle restait correcte à tous points de vue. Quant à ma vie sexuelle, elle n'aura jamais été et ne sera probablement jamais autant débridée et épanouissante qu'à cette période. Kiba n'était pas devenu sage en perdant ses habitudes de libertinage, et j'avouais en avoir profité plus de fois que je ne pourrais les compter.

Ah, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça. Il y avait bien un sujet et un seul sur lequel il m'avait menti. L'homme qui allait le prendre était bel et bien déjà venu au monde. Et au vu du nombre de fois où la situation s'est répétée, je peux affirmer de l'endroit où j'étais que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, en fin de compte.

* * *

><p>Finiiiiii !<br>Alors, vous en avez eu pour votre compte ? Héhé.

En soit, cette fanfiction pourrait avoir une suite, car il serait facile de raconter la suite de leur petite vie, mais ce n'est pas prévu au programme, et cette fin me convient assez bien. Et puis j'aime la petite touche d'humour qui clôture le tout ^^

Par contre, j'espère que le côté "Nocif" de leur relation est bien passé. Pour moi, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, Kiba n'est effectivement pas amoureux de Kankurô, pas plus que Kankurô ne l'est de Kiba, d'ailleurs.  
>Au contraire, ils s'entendent bien, mais Kankurô perd vraiment les pédales quand il est avec l'autre, et ça le fait devenir quelqu'un qu'il ne veut pas être. Du coup, il coupe les ponts, et ce même s'il n'en a pas envie. Enfin, c'est compliqué, mais j'espère que le message est passé. Je serais ravi d'en discuter avec certains d'entre-vous si ça vous chante. N'hésitez pas à donner votre point de vue sur la question ^^<p>

Sur ce, voilà. C'est ma première fanfiction terminée, alors c'est un grand moment d'émotion ! Lol. Au moins, j'aurais fini une histoire dans ma vie XD  
>En espérant que j'arriverai à trouver le temps d'écrire à nouveau dans les mois qui viennent ! Héhé.<p>

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, suivez mon facebook, j'ai eu une petite idée qui, si ça vous tente, pourrait être sympa ^^  
>Mais chuuuut, je n'en dirais pas plus. À pluuuuch', les gens ! Et encore merci d'avoir lu =)<p>

Sehaltiel.


End file.
